Au coeur des mystères
by Gorgonne
Summary: Eté 1996- Sirius a perdu son plus noir combat. L'ombre du voile plane sur le monde sorcier et le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry s'attaque au mieux gardé d'entre eux, mais quel Gryffondor peut vaincre quand le courage ne suffit plus?
1. Juste une épreuve de plus

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**JUSTE UNE EPREUVE DE PLUS**

_Juillet 1996_

-Le dîner est prêt !

-Mmmh… grimaça Harry.

Les effluves de cuisine remontant le couloir jusqu'à se faufiler sous la porte de sa chambre avaient précédé de quelques minutes la rituelle annonce. Ce fut donc sans surprise que le garçon entendit retentir la voix suraiguë de sa tante Pétunia, qui ne l'aurait dispensé d'un repas pour rien au monde.

Harry tenta mollement de se décider à rejoindre sa famille, se prenant à regretter l'époque où les Dursley ne reculaient devant aucune économie sur ce qu'il leur coûtait –nourriture comprise. Décidément, ils avaient bien changé…

Il y avait une raison à ce retournement radical. A l'arrivée de Harry lors des dernières vacances, Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley avaient eu la déplaisante surprise de faire la connaissance de quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ces derniers avaient tenu aux Dursley un discours aussi bref que persuasif au sujet de la façon dont Harry devait être traité. Aucune menace n'avait été proférée, nulles représailles évoquées. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient simplement conclu l'entretien sur la promesse d'une visite au 4, Privet Drive au moindre manquement à leurs injonctions.

Presque un mois après cette rencontre, l'idée d'une « visite » de ces épouvantables personnages sonnait toujours comme un glas dans la tête des trois Dursley. Aussi se conformaient-ils scrupuleusement aux principes d'harmonie familiale édictés par les nouveaux protecteurs de Harry.

Il n'était plus question de priver Harry de repas au moindre prétexte, ni même de le sous-alimenter en permanence. Cependant, quelle que soit sa volonté de ne pas voir ses jours abrégés d'un coup de baguette magique, Pétunia n'avait pu se résoudre à appeler _directement_ Harry pour qu'il participe aux repas. Aussi infligeait-elle trois fois par jour à toute la famille une retentissante annonce générale propre à ébranler les murs de la maison.

Les repas réguliers et normalement constitués n'étaient pas le seul changement estival pour Harry.

Il était désormais dispensé des innombrables corvées dont son oncle et sa tante l'accablaient auparavant –avec une inventivité d'ailleurs surprenante pour qui les connaissait.

Personne ne lui faisait la moindre réflexion s'il lui arrivait de feuilleter un journal posé sur une table, ou de s'intéresser à un programme de télévision en passant devant l'écran allumé -il ne s'était toutefois pas risqué à mettre lui-même en marche le téléviseur.

Il n'était pas jusqu'à Dudley qui, hanté par les souvenirs de ses rares mais cuisantes rencontres avec divers spécimens de sorciers, avait pris le sage parti d'ignorer son cousin.

Mais cet après-midi-là, il y avait eu mieux -ou pire, dans un sens. A sa profonde stupéfaction, Harry avait vu sa tante Pétunia entrer dans sa chambre pour la première fois depuis bien des années. Elle était chargée de quelques sachets d'un horrible coloris vert criard, qu'elle avait presque jetés sur le lit comme s'ils menaçaient d'exploser entre ses mains. Avant de sortir de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée, elle lança à son neveu dans un murmure horrifié :

- Nous avons fait des frais pour toi.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle doutait de survivre à cela.

Les claquements de talons s'évanouissant dans l'escalier, Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers le lit. Des morceaux de tissu dépassaient des sachets. Harry s'approcha, plus qu'intrigué, pour découvrir…des vêtements ! Jamais, depuis qu'il vivait chez eux, les Dursley ne lui avaient acheté de vêtements. Il s'était toujours contenté de ceux que Dudley ne mettait plus, pour leur grand déplaisir mutuel : Harry flottait désagréablement dans des hardes bien trop grandes pour lui et Dudley était ulcéré à l'idée de donner la moindre de ses possessions, fut-elle hors d'usage.

Harry demeura un moment figé devant les sachets en plastique. Il finit par en examiner le contenu: un jean rapiécé auquel manquaient deux passants et dont une poche pendait, à moitié décousue un pull en coton d'un blanc douteux dont quelques mites semblaient avoir fait leur régal une chemise d'un orange agressif au col et aux poignets râpés, et enfin une gigantesque paire de chaussettes de montagne tricotées à la main, en curieusement bon état.

Ce n'était certes pas une garde-robe luxueuse qui s'étalait devant Harry. Mais le simple fait que les Dursley aient eu la fantaisie –ce seul mot appliqué à Vernon et Pétunia !- de lui acheter des vêtements plongea le garçon dans un état où l'ébahissement le disputait à l'inquiétude. Seule la peur de ses amis sorciers dictait la conduite de son oncle et de sa tante depuis le début des vacances, mais tout de même ! Lui acheter des vêtements pour la première fois de sa vie !

Harry s'étonnait lui-même de ce sentiment qui l'envahissait, exempt de toute satisfaction. A défaut d'apprécier les achats que l'on avait faits en son honneur, il aurait au moins dû savourer sa toute nouvelle position de force au sein de sa famille. Mais au fil des années, il avait fini par s'habituer aux traitements fluctuant du mépris à la haine que lui infligeaient les Dursley. Et un tel bouleversement chez les personnes qu'il connaissait le mieux au monde avait quelque chose d'angoissant.

C'est à ce stade de ses réflexions qu'un hululement disgracieux provenant du rez-de-chaussée lui avait vrillé les oreilles : tante Pétunia annonçait le dîner.

En arrivant à table, Harry se sentit tout de même obligé de remercier son oncle et sa tante pour leurs «cadeaux ». Vernon devint écarlate et manqua de s'étrangler avec l'apéritif qu'il était en train de terminer. Un grognement menaçant commença à sortir de sa gorge, mais, sur un coup d'œil de sa femme, il entreprit un effort surhumain pour reprendre une contenance normale. Pétunia, quant à elle, continua de remplir les assiettes sans regarder son neveu.

-Nous étions obligés de te fournir des vêtements neu... enfin, d'autres vêtements. Nous n'avions pas le choix, jeta-t-elle avec aigreur.

_Précision inutile_, pensa Harry. Il eut pour la première fois envie de sourire, en pensant au groupe hétéroclite qui avait fondu sur les Dursley à la gare de King's Cross.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa tante leva sur lui un œil d'oie sauvage prête à attaquer.

-Tu as tellement allongé en un an, ajouta-t-elle, qu'il était impossible de ne pas faire cette dépense. Elle le contemplait à présent comme s'il était une variété particulièrement repoussante de plante vénéneuse, dont la croissance intempestive ne serait bientôt contenue que par les barreaux d'une cage.

–Heureusement, nous avons pu profiter des soldes, reprit-elle mais même la friperie de ce quartier douteux où nous avons dû nous risquer pratiquait des prix exorbitants !

-Absolument, grogna Vernon, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant d'empire sur lui-même. J'ai dû marchander une demi-heure pour que ce maquignon ne nous fasse pas payer ces invendables chaussettes !

_Voilà qui s'appelle une affaire!_ songea Harry. Le naturel de son oncle ne pouvait se laisser longtemps ignorer, et la vieille ironie du garçon envers ses plus proches parents refaisait parfois surface en constatant ses piètres talents d'acteur.

Mais dans son insondable mesquinerie, son oncle avait raison; l'état apparemment neuf des immenses chaussettes n'aurait pas du le laisser perplexe. N'étant manifestement pas destinées à un être humain, c'était sans doute les seuls articles du magasin n'ayant jamais été portés.

A contrecoeur, il s'assit et commença à manger. La conversation s'engagea entre les trois autres autour du dernier exploit de Dudley celui-ci venait de démontrer une force hors du commun en mettant en pièces le vélo du fils d'un voisin, et la fierté de ses parents ne connaissait plus de bornes.

Harry n'avait absolument pas faim, mais il se força à finir son assiette en un temps record de façon à pouvoir regagner sa chambre. Les regards furtifs qu'il sentait peser sur lui n'étaient pas pour lui faire goûter ces brefs moments de réunion familiale. Sitôt la dernière bouchée avalée, il commença, du ton exagérément poli qui revenait malgré lui face à Vernon et Pétunia :

-Puis-je qu…

-Si tu as terminé, tu es autorisé à quitter la table, l'interrompit Vernon d'un ton rogue.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En remontant l'escalier aux marches défoncées par les nombreuses cavalcades de son imposant cousin, il constatait une fois encore que la nouvelle attitude des Dursley ne lui procurait pas le moindre plaisir.

Pourtant, il était à présent correctement nourri. On lui avait acheté des vêtements – déjà portés, certes, mais pas par son cousin ! Il n'astiquait plus quotidiennement la maison de fond en comble, ne bêchait plus le jardin sous un écrasant soleil face à un Dudley hilare sirotant des sodas glacés. Il ne subissait plus les aboiements de Vernon ni les caquètements furieux de Pétunia, et même les lourdes moqueries de « Big D » avaient cessé de le poursuivre.

Harry faisait finalement de ses journées ce que bon lui semblait, à deux interdictions près.

La première -manquer un repas- était la conséquence directe de la terreur des Dursley, hantés par le spectre de Maugrey braquant son œil magique comme un périscope sur le 4, Privet Drive.

La seconde interdiction était de dépasser les limites du jardin et lui avait été signifiée par Dumbledore avant son départ de Poudlard. Suite à l'attaque des Mangemorts au Ministère, le vieux directeur avait en effet renforcé les protections magiques autour de la maison des Dursley. Harry avait été prié de demeurer dans ce périmètre sécurisé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et en particulier de renoncer aux balades nocturnes solitaires qu'il affectionnait.

Contre toute attente, l'adolescent avait accepté sans broncher. Il aurait en fait accepté sans broncher à peu près n'importe quoi. Après son mémorable éclat dans le bureau de Dumbledore cette fameuse nuit, il s'était senti vidé de toute force vitale. Cette sensation n'avait fait que croître depuis son arrivée chez les Dursley, au point que Harry se découvrait indifférent face à une liberté dont il n'aurait même jamais osé rêver.

Tout au plus était-il soulagé d'avoir devant lui d'interminables heures pour ruminer à loisir la fin tragique de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. La nuit d'horreur au Ministère était devenue à ses yeux l'aboutissement prévisible d'évènements que nul –et lui moins qu'un autre- n'avait su déchiffrer à temps. Ainsi revivait-il indéfiniment les mêmes scènes, que son esprit semblait avoir fixées pour toujours. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de visions insupportables : _non…pas Harry…tout ce que vous voudrez mais pas Harry_…ses parents gisaient morts dans une maison en ruines… _Tue l'autre_…Cédric s'effondrait sans vie dans la pénombre d'un cimetière…_allons, Bella, tu peux faire mieux que ça !_...ce rire moqueur en forme d'aboiement…ce sourire tant aimé qui se mêlait de stupeur… et …_NOON_ ! Mais malgré les cris désespérés de son filleul, Sirius disparaissait derrière le voile de la salle du Département des Mystères.

A cet instant, Harry s'éveillait immanquablement pour prendre conscience du pire : ses cauchemars n'en étaient pas, tout était réel. Irrémédiablement réel.

Et lui, Harry, était la cause directe de tout cela.

Morts.

Tous.

Par sa faute.

Ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être liés à lui. Ceux qui commettaient simplement l'erreur de l'approcher. Tous.

Comment, pour comble, osait-il être encore en vie ?

Cette idée était peut-être la plus intolérable de toutes celles qui rongeaient Harry. Tous ces êtres disparus parce qu'il avait été incapable d'anéantir Voldemort. _Et grâce aussi à l'aide précieuse de mes actions irréfléchies_, pensait-il amèrement. Et lui, Harry, était encore, toujours et désespérément…vivant.

Il avait reçu un Avada Kedavra à l'âge de un an. Puis un autre quatorze ans plus tard. Un Basilic l'avait attaqué. Une araignée géante l'avait promis en pâture à ses enfants. Un Détraqueur avait soulevé devant lui sa cagoule, s'apprêtant à lui donner le Baiser ultime. Une dizaine de Mangemorts déchaînés l'avaient cerné au Département des Mystères. Quoi d'autre ? Il en oubliait sans doute. Et en dépit de tout, il était là. _Le Survivant_. Si _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pouvait s'honorer d'une trouvaille, c'était bien de ce surnom. Il semblait destiner à frôler obstinément la mort sans jamais y succomber.

Oui, c'était bien là le reproche permanent qui le tenaillait : il n'était jamais mort. C'était toujours les autres. Seulement les autres sur son passage. Non content de ne pouvoir les sauver, il semblait les précipiter inexorablement vers l'abîme.

Presque tout le monde sorcier avait cru, seize ans auparavant, que le mage noir avait été éliminé par Harry. Mais non. Tout juste avait-il retardé la victoire de « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

Le temps de laisser ses parents mourir pour le sauver.

D'attendre que Cédric devienne un brillant jeune homme, promis à un faste avenir qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Le temps de connaître Sirius, de découvrir en lui la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, de lui faire courir mille dangers pour la protection de son filleul, jusqu'à…

Mais non. Harry ne pouvait accepter cela. Chaque fois qu'il en arrivait au dernier instant où il avait vu son parrain, il butait sur quelque chose.

Ses parents étaient morts, soit. Il avait grandi avec cette idée et, si elle le rendait malheureux, elle faisait tout de même partie de lui. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les avait connus. La douleur était à la fois moins violente et plus irrémédiable : il ne s'était pas brutalement retrouvé orphelin, arraché à une famille aimante; mais par là même, le moindre souvenir heureux pour combler cette absence lui était inaccessible.

Seule sa rencontre, puis ses liens avec Sirius avaient adouci cette blessure. Son parrain avait à la fois permis à Harry de savoir qui étaient ses parents, et comblé le vide laissé par ceux-ci en remplissant leur rôle autant qu'il l'avait pu.

Puis Cédric était mort. Cette fois, il avait ressenti autre chose qu'une profonde tristesse et des regrets brûlants pour ce qui aurait pu être. Quelqu'un qui faisait réellement partie de son monde et pour qui il éprouvait, malgré une pointe d'envie, une sympathie sincère, était mort devant lui. Le choc, d'une intensité inconnue de Harry, l'avait d'abord tétanisé. Puis un instinct de survie mêlé de rage l'avait emporté. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Harry était en train de combattre le sorcier noir le plus redouté depuis des siècles. Il luttait pour sa vie, pour venger Cédric, pour que ses parents ne soient pas morts en vain, pour mettre fin à tout cela.

Mais toute combativité l'avait quitté après son échappée in extremis du cimetière. Pendant les mois qui avaient suivi le drame, le remords et la culpabilité avaient accablé Harry. Tous ses amis, et jusqu'à Dumbledore, avaient beau lui répéter que le seul responsable était Voldemort, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait poussé Cédric à prendre le trophée, causant ainsi sa perte.

Là encore, seul Sirius avait su le convaincre qu'il se trompait de coupable. Avec une patience que Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez son parrain, il lui avait inlassablement démontré que son geste n'aurait engendré que la joie d'une victoire commune, et sans doute une belle fête, si Voldemort n'avait pas existé. Il avait aussi fait remarquer à Harry que, grâce à lui, Cédric était au moins mort heureux, vainqueur ex-aequo du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La confiance que le jeune garçon plaçait en son parrain avait fait le reste. Si Harry se considérait toujours comme un acteur de la mort de Cédric, il n'en était plus la cause directe et pouvait désormais vivre avec cette idée.

Mais maintenant, Sirius… Non, c'était impossible. Définitivement. Harry ne pouvait pas perdre cet être merveilleux qui lui était tout : un second père qui veillait sur lui, un frère aîné qui lui ressemblait par bien des côtés, un confident à qui il osait tout dire, un complice de « maraude » et… même une mère, parfois. N'avait-il pas veillé son filleul toute la nuit qui avait suivi la Troisième tâche, simplement pour éloigner ses cauchemars ?

Et il aurait maintenant disparu à jamais ? Et par la faute de Harry, encore ! Seul Sirius lui avait permis de surmonter ses précédentes épreuves. Personne ne pourrait lui faire accepter celle-ci.

Harry savait à présent sur quoi il butait, quand le fil de ses pensées le menait au terrible épilogue de cette nuit au Ministère. La prophétie prédisait qu'il devrait tuer Voldemort ou être tué par lui. Or Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Et Harry savait bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais non plus le vaincre s'il était privé de son seul soutien en ce monde –le seul, en tout cas, qui comptait assez pour le rattacher à une vie plus que promise aux difficultés.

Sirius ne pouvait donc pas être mort. C'était aussi évident que cela. Le futur ne pouvait pas être aussi noir. Le monde des sorciers ne pouvait pas être gouverné par un Voldemort à qui Harry, privé de toute ressource, aurait abandonné la victoire.

_Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus_, finit par asséner le jeune sorcier d'une voix déterminée. _Oui, c'est ça : juste une épreuve de plus, et j'en viendrai à bout. Je trouverai ce qui se cache derrière ce voile, et je ramènerai Sirius. J'en fais le serment sur la mémoire de mon père et de ma mère. Dussé-je affronter Voldemort gardé par tous les Détraqueurs, tous les Basilics et tous les Magyars à pointe de la terre._

Les coups de l'horloge du salon annonçaient que minuit venait de passer.

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil enfin apaisant.


	2. Tous les livres de magie

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**TOUS LES LIVRES DE MAGIE DEPUIS LA CREATION DU MONDE**

Pic!

Pic! Pic!

Pic Pic Pic Pic!

Harry se retourna dans un demi-sommeil.

–_Rrmphf_, grogna-t-il.

PiiiiiiiiC! Pic Pic Pic!

Cette fois, il s'éveilla tout à fait dans un sursaut qui manqua de le jeter à bas du lit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien… Il dénicha ses lunettes à tâtons pour identifier l'opiniâtre martèlement. L'idée de l'oncle Vernon clouant des planches à la fenêtre de sa chambre lui traversait vaguement l'esprit quand il comprit enfin.

-Coq ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé.

Harry se hâta d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre au minuscule hibou de son ami Ron. Un parchemin deux fois plus grand que lui était attaché à sa patte.

-Comment un moustique comme toi peut-il faire autant de bruit? s'étonna le garçon en refermant les vitres.

L'oiseau virevolta autour de Harry avec une satisfaction manifeste. Quoi qu'il ait pu comprendre, il le prenait à l'évidence pour un compliment.

Non sans mal, Harry l'attrapa pour détacher le rouleau. Quelle étrange idée d'envoyer un hibou à… il trouva sa montre sur la table de nuit…un peu plus d'une heure du matin ! A moins que le petit volatile n'ait décidé de baguenauder en route. Pourtant, il se montrait toujours si empressé d'accomplir ses missions… Harry s'assit à son bureau. Il hésitait un peu à lire le message de Ron. Celui-ci avait cessé depuis environ une semaine de lui écrire quotidiennement. Harry, un peu mal à l'aise, redoutait une lettre de reproches bien sentis. Il n'avait répondu à aucune des missives de ses amis depuis le début de l'été. Tout juste avait-il envoyé les « rapports » imposés par les membres de l'Ordre pour confirmer qu'il allait bien. Qu'il allait bien ! Ils en avaient de bonnes ! Cependant, peu désireux de voir quiconque le distraire de ses sinistres méditations, Harry avait rempli son devoir. Tous les trois jours, il avait adressé au QG de l'Ordre le même message lapidaire :

_Bonjour, _

_Je vais bien, _

_Harry._

Mais Ron et Hermione… Il n'avait trouvé ni le courage de leur mentir, ni celui de leur confier les sentiments qui le déchiraient jour et nuit. Leurs lettres formaient une petite pile entassée devant lui, sur le bureau. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, ses deux amis avaient tenté de briser son isolement et de lui faire accepter l'inacceptable. Il s'était contenté de les lire, partagé entre le réconfort de leur présence et la colère face à une résignation qu'il ne pouvait partager. Mais pas une fois, il n'avait réussi à prendre une plume pour leur répondre quoi que ce soit.

_Quel imbécile!_ réalisait-il à présent. Comment avait-il pu passer plus d'un mois à ruminer ses sombres pensées, au lieu d'employer ce temps précieux à chercher le moyen de retrouver Sirius ? Car il en était sûr maintenant il y avait un moyen, et il le découvrirait. _Même s'il me faut ingurgiter tous les livres de magie depuis la création du monde_. Souriant à la pensée de concurrencer Hermione, il se décida à dérouler le parchemin.

_Cher Harry, _

Ça ne commençait pas si mal, après tout.

_J'espère que tu vas mieux, car aujourd'hui est tout de même un jour particulier. Tu es sûrement d'accord là-dessus._

Particulier ? Sûrement d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que Ron avait encore bien pu inventer dans son désir de lui changer les idées ?

_Je commencerai donc par l'essentiel : BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

Bon ann…? Quel jour…? Ron avait sans doute perdu la notion du temps, à force d'être en vacances. Cela ne pouvait faire aussi longtemps… Harry se mit à fouiller fébrilement son bureau. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : son calendrier ensorcelé clignotait à la date du jour. Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait perdu la notion du temps : on était bel et bien le 31 juillet.

Harry demeura stupéfait. Jamais encore il n'avait oublié le jour de sa naissance. Jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, il avait été seul à se souhaiter son propre anniversaire. Mais il n'avait jamais manqué cette occasion de faire un vœu depuis qu'il la connaissait. Ensuite, il avait attendu cette date avec impatience : il recevait désormais des lettres et des présents de ses amis sorciers. Mais maintenant_…_son cœur se serra tout à coup. Bien sûr qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire. Quelle importance ? La lettre et le cadeau qu'il attendait le plus impatiemment n'arriveraient plus jamais…Au bord des larmes, Harry se reprit. _Cette année_, se raffermit-il. _Seulement cette année_. Il reprit résolument la lecture du parchemin.

_Malheureusement, ton cadeau empêchait Coq de s'envoler. Il t'attend donc au Terrier, et nous aussi. Si tes moldus sont d'accord, Papa viendra te chercher demain à midi. S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, c'est Fred et George qui viendront (c'est pas vrai, les parents ont trop peur qu'ils fassent des expériences sur ton cousin, mais dis-le à tes moldus et ils te laisseront partir). En tout cas quelqu'un viendra._

_Je ne crois pas qu'on restera au Terrier ensuite. Dumbledore a fini par accepter qu'on vienne te chercher mais il veut qu'on passe le reste des vacances où tu sais (histoire qu'on soit surveillés, gardés et soupçonnés de tout par tout le monde bien sûr). Naturellement, les parents trouvent ça très bien. Hermione aussi, ça t'étonne ? Elle devrait nous rejoindre là-bas._

_C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas écrit cette semaine : ma mère a embauché toute la famille pour dégnomer le jardin et nettoyer toute la maison avant de partir, et j'étais vraiment trop fatigué._

_Comme tu n'as pas répondu aux autres lettres, je suppose que tu vas faire pareil. C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas être en forme pour écrire, ce sera mieux de se voir._

Harry sentit une vague de gratitude honteuse l'envahir. Quel excellent ami était Ron, et quel égoïste il était lui-même ! Non seulement Ron ne lui en voulait pas de n'avoir jamais répondu à ses lettres, mais il semblait trouver cela normal et se réjouissait de le voir !

Il lut les dernières lignes de l'écriture brouillonne de son ami.

_Alors on n'attendra pas ta réponse pour venir te chercher, prépare juste tes affaires._

_A demain,_

_Ron_

Posant le parchemin sur son bureau, Harry se leva, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'y accouda, contemplant la nuit. Les pensées se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête. Le Terrier…Il n'y avait passé que des moments heureux, parmi les meilleurs de sa vie. L'idée d'y retourner était la première qui le tentait depuis longtemps. Mais il devait rattraper le temps perdu et commencer ses recherches pour retrouver son parrain, et ce n'était pas au Terrier qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais où, au fait ? Où trouverait-il la clé de la plus grande énigme du Département des Mystères ?

S'arrachant à sa rêverie, il se souvint alors que, de toute façon, Ron ne parlait pas d'un séjour prolongé chez lui. Il annonçait un autre départ, vers l'un des endroits où Harry souhaitait le moins au monde se retrouver. A l'évocation du QG de l'Ordre, ses plus noires pensées lui revenaient et il sentait le désespoir l'envahir. Le serment qu'il avait fait avant de s'endormir lui paraissait tout d'un coup le plus illusoire qu'on puisse imaginer. Non, il ne voulait à aucun prix retourner là-bas. Sitôt entré dans la sombre demeure, il sentait que ses résolutions et l'optimisme qu'il avait cru regagner l'abandonneraient à jamais.

A ce moment, une ombre se dessina face à lui dans la nuit. Il ne distinguait que ce qui semblait être des ailes déployées. Elles encadraient une étrange petite silhouette. Harry recula instinctivement et la créature se glissa aussitôt dans la pièce.

Il vit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une chouette de couleur fauve -une chouette inconnue. Son cœur fit un bond. Se pouvait-il… Là où il était, peut-être que… _Stop. Arrête ça tout de suite, _s'ordonna-t-il aussitôt. Il serait par trop invraisemblable que, là où il était, son parrain puisse envoyer des hiboux et qu'il ne l'ait pas fait jusqu'à cette nuit, se raisonnait à présent Harry. _Mais s'il venait juste d'en trouver un…_insista dans sa tête une petite voix obstinée.

Harry devait absolument la faire taire.

-Bien sûr, ricana-t-il. C'est pour cela qu'il a presque attendu un mois et demi pour me dire qu'il était vivant : il n'avait pas de hibou à sa disposition !

L'idée de Sirius arrêté par un détail aussi prosaïque était tout bonnement impensable.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta Harry d'un ton un peu trop sarcastique, il a même réussi à me dénicher un cadeau.

Il venait en effet de comprendre pourquoi la silhouette de la chouette lui avait paru étrange elle était déformée par un gros paquet qui encombrait son dos et dépassait sur les côtés.

Cette fois, la petite voix n'ajouta rien.

Avec une hâte qui démentait son ton assuré, Harry attrapa la chouette un peu rudement, s'attirant un cri mécontent de l'animal. Il dénoua la lettre attachée à sa patte ainsi que le paquet sur son dos avec plus de douceur. La chouette alla rejoindre Coq et Hedwige dans la mangeoire. Couvé d'un œil torve par la chouette blanche, le tout petit hibou fit aussitôt à la nouvelle venue les honneurs d'une discussion animée.

Harry déroula le parchemin. Il aurait reconnu entre mille l'écriture qu'on y lisait.

Il parcourut le rouleau tandis qu'un sourire naissait peu à peu sur son visage. Sans lâcher la lettre, il commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il semblait pris d'une excitation incontrôlable. Ses yeux brillaient d'une fièvre qui lui ôtait jusqu'à sa pâleur maladive. Des bribes de phrases lui échappaient par moments.

-Par Merlin ! … tout ce temps…sans cette lettre…cerveau de troll!... et s'il…vite!

Harry, envoyant la lettre sur le lit, se jeta sur un tiroir de son bureau. Il en arracha un rouleau de parchemin vierge, se saisit d'une plume et commença à écrire.

Il choisit ensuite un rouleau plus petit et se mit à le remplir. Il eut vite terminé.

-Hedwige ! appela-t-il impatiemment, comme si la chouette blanche se faisait attendre depuis des heures.

Celle-ci vola jusqu'au jeune sorcier et se posa devant lui sans lui accorder un regard, la tête relevée dans une pose hautaine. Harry, réalisant qu'il l'avait sans doute un peu vexée, lui demanda gentiment :

-Hedwige, veux-tu bien porter ces messages à Dumbledore le plus vite possible, s'il-te-plaît ? Excuse-moi si j'ai été un peu brusque, mais c'est très important. C'est même la chose la plus importante de monde.

La majestueuse chouette émit un acquiescement bougon en prenant son vol. Harry la regarda partir, rassuré. Il la savait susceptible et elle mettrait sans doute quelques jours avant de redevenir tout à fait amicale mais il s'était fait pardonner et c'était l'essentiel. Hedwige accomplirait sa mission -la plus importante peut-être qu'il lui ait confiée- avec son efficacité habituelle.

Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, prit dans son tiroir un autre rouleau de parchemin et commença calmement à écrire. Après quoi il appela Coq et, le parchemin fixé à sa patte, le petit hibou s'envola dans la nuit.

Harry recommença la même opération avec un quatrième rouleau, qu'il confia cette fois à la chouette fauve.

Quand elle fut partie à son tour, il alla s'allonger sur son lit. Longtemps après, il finit par tomber dans un sommeil troublé de mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête : _serment_… _tous les livres de magie… création du monde…_

La lettre d'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger avait, bien malgré elle, apporté à Harry beaucoup plus que des vœux. Elle avait comblé les espoirs du jeune homme au point qu'il avait totalement oublié son cadeau qui gisait par terre, toujours empaqueté.


	3. Dernières volontés?

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**DERNIERES VOLONTES?**

Ron Weasley passait une excellente matinée.

Harry arrivait aujourd'hui ! Ils s'étaient quittés depuis quelques semaines, mais son ami lui manquait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. De plus, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Arthur, Bill et Charlie étaient plus que jamais accaparés par l'Ordre et ne faisaient au Terrier que de brefs passages. Seule Molly avait été dispensée de missions pendant les vacances de ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Les jumeaux passaient leurs journées à discuter –et parfois tester- leurs idées dans leur chambre. La seule compagnie de Ginny était loin de satisfaire le jeune garçon.

Ce jour-là, sa sœur et lui s'étaient levés plus tard que d'habitude pour fêter la fin de l' « opération Terrier propre », selon l'expression des jumeaux. Ils avaient pris un excellent petit-déjeuner préparé par leur mère, qui n'avait fait aucune remarque sur leur réveil tardif.

Molly s'était transformée en tornade toute la semaine précédente. Elle était partout à la fois, du grenier au jardin. Elle n'avait pas connu un instant de répit –et n'en avait accordé à personne. Houspillant énergiquement tout un chacun, elle avait traqué sans merci la moindre trace de poussière et la plus petite herbe folle. Cette obsession d'ordre et de propreté n'était, heureusement pour les siens, que périodique chez Molly Weasley. Elle y succombait environ une fois par an, avec parfois un léger décalage dans les dates. Comme possédée par une sorte de fée du logis maniaque, elle semblait alors agir indépendamment de sa volonté. Son mari et ses enfants avaient cependant remarqué une condition essentielle à cette métamorphose : toute la famille devait être présente et susceptible d'être mise à contribution.

Mais ce matin-là, Molly était redevenue la mère attentionnée, protectrice et…quelque peu soupçonneuse que Ron connaissait. Ginny était remontée écrire l'une des interminables lettres qu'elle échangeait avec ses amies. Il allait quitter la cuisine à son tour, quand sa mère l'avait retenu pour s'informer de ses projets de la matinée.

-Heu…Je crois que je vais jouer un peu aux échecs…et…peut-être au quidditch miniature…Pas grand-chose d'autre à faire avec cette pluie, avait-t-il ajouté en jetant un coup d'œil aux carreaux trempés de la fenêtre.

-C'est vrai, mon chéri, avait-elle approuvé en lui ébouriffant machinalement les cheveux. Ron avait réprimé un léger agacement -ce geste était pour lui le plus infantilisant qui soit.

-Amuse-toi bien, alors, avait dit Molly en souriant. Elle semblait rassurée, n'ayant repéré aucune bêtise à commettre dans l'innocent programme de son plus jeune fils.

Celui-ci entendait bien suivre le conseil et se dédommager de sa terrible semaine. L'orage qui grondait ne suffisait pas à l'attrister : ses courbatures l'auraient gêné pour s'entraîner au quidditch, et des distractions plus passives étaient pour une fois tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Après une éblouissante partie d'échecs qui avait rendu les pièces adverses rouges de honte, Ron était à présent entièrement absorbé par le souaffle de son jeu de quidditch miniature. Craignant que « son » gardien n'arrive pas à l'intercepter, il lui criait des instructions dont l'autre ne tenait aucun compte. La figurine de Miguel Rios, gardien de l'équipe brésilienne, ne comprenait manifestement pas l'anglais.

La bruyante irruption d'un hibou ruisselant stoppa net les invectives que Ron lançait maintenant au joueur.

-Non, Coq, pas sur ma tête !

L'interpellé se posta alors sous le nez de Ron pour qu'il dénoue le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il continua à secouer ses plumes, inondant le visage du jeune garçon.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, espèce d'idiot ! Je ne peux même pas voir ta patte !

Ron réussit enfin à détacher la lettre. Le petit hibou entreprit de se sécher sur l'oreiller de son propriétaire, qui n'en avait cure. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une réponse de Harry ! La première depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard au début de l'été ! Dans sa hâte, Ron déchira à moitié le bas du parchemin. _Pas grave_, remarqua-t-il aussitôt, un peu déçu seules quelques lignes remplissaient le haut du rouleau. Bon, Harry n'allait pas passer d'un silence total à dix rouleaux de parchemins ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé ? Le simple fait qu'il écrive était déjà un progrès, non ?

Dès qu'il commença à lire, les sourcils de Ron se haussèrent dans une surprise muette.

-QUOI ? articula-t-il, médusé.

Ses yeux déjà ronds s'écarquillèrent encore en parcourant la suite. Il retourna alors le parchemin dans tous les sens, comme si le message était forcément incomplet. Ne trouvant rien de plus, il alla droit sur son oreiller.

-Coq, écoute-moi bien. C'est très sérieux. Est-ce que Harry ne t'a rien donné d'autre que tu aurais perdu en route ?

Mais Ron n'avait jamais encore entendu parler d'un hibou perdant son courrier. Même son excentrique petit messager n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille.

Comme pour le confirmer, Coq hulula gaiement en réponse. Il avait l'air aussi satisfait de lui que de coutume, et l'on pouvait difficilement imaginer qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants. Il finit par pousser un grand soupir, hocha la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il hésita encore, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre des jumeaux.

Les heureux propriétaires de la boutique « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » s'étaient accordé un mois de vacances. Profitant du manque d'affluence à Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient consacré cette période à peaufiner leurs dernières inventions.

Fred et George étudiaient pour l'heure une liste de produits qu'ils comptaient lancer pour la rentrée. Chaque article faisait l'objet de multiples essais de slogans publicitaires –rimés si possible.

Ils en étaient à « _é__coutez à toutes les portes grâce aux Oreilles à Papote_ » quand leur propre porte résonna de trois petits coups rapides. Ron entra sans attendre leur réponse.

-Dis donc, Ronnie, commença Fred, est-ce que par hasard…

-…l'un de nous t'aurait prié d'entrer ?continua George.

Ron se sentit écrasé sous deux paires d'yeux menaçants.

-Non, mais…commença-t-il.

-Son châtiment pourrait être…coupa George.

-Bonne idée, ou bien…repartit Fred. Les jumeaux se regardaient d'un air pensif. Nul n'aurait pu dire s'ils se moquaient de Ron, où s'ils comptaient vraiment lui faire regretter son entrée cavalière.

-Arrêtez ! plaça Ron. Il faut absolument que je vous parle ! Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider tout de suite et c'est…c'est grave, quoi !

Une expression alléchée illumina instantanément les visages des jumeaux.

-Aaaah !firent-ils à l'unisson. Fallait le dire tout de suite !

-Allez, confie-toi…chantonna George d'une voix de basse.

-Nous sommes les gars qu'il te faut et nous ne te décevrons pas, assura Fred du même ton.

-Mais d'abord, le plus important…poursuivit George, l'index levé.

-Oui… à qui veux-tu nuire ? chuchota Fred d'un air de conspirateur.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Est-ce qu'ils allaient finir par l'écouter ?

-Rien à voir avec une farce, je vous dis que c'est important ! Tenez, ça ira plus vite !

Fred prit la lettre de Harry que Ron leur tendait. George et lui rapprochèrent leurs têtes pour lire en même temps. Ils levèrent enfin sur Ron des visages consternés.

-Oh, Ron !fit George. On est désolés ! Jamais on n'aurait cru…

-Toutes nos condoléances ! Il nous manquera aussi, tu sais…ajouta Fred d'un ton contrit.

- Perdre son meilleur ami comme ça ! Ce doit être affreux ! George paraissait navré.

-Il me faut votre avis Là-dessus sérieusement tout de suite ! hurla Ron, à bout de patience.

-Mais tu l'as ! répondirent sincèrement ses frères.

-Que veux-tu qu'on y ajoute, hormis que tout ceci est d'un goût…Fred grimaça d'un air écoeuré.

-…pour ne pas dire d'un ingoût! compléta George d'un ton sentencieux.

Ron les regardait, éperdu. Si eux ne comprenaient pas…ils étaient ensemble à Poudlard, jusqu'à cette année ! Ils auraient du réaliser comme lui…

Son air désespéré finit par inquiéter les jumeaux.

-Est-ce qu'on doit comprendre qu'à ton avis, il est sérieux ?s'enquit Fred.

-Bien sûr qu'il est sérieux ! Il n'a écrit ni à Hermione, ni à moi depuis tout ce temps ! S'il se décide, c'est pas pour faire une blague !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard d'effroi.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? insista leur cadet.

-Hmm…Dans ce cas, c'est grave…George ne riait plus.

-Pour ne pas dire désespéré…Fred soupira.

-Bref : montre cette lettre aux parents tout de suite! conclurent-ils d'un ton catégorique.

-C'est VRAIMENT obligé ? tenta Ron.

Mais il savait bien que si les jumeaux eux-mêmes lui donnaient un tel conseil pour la première fois, c'est que toute autre solution était inutile.

Fred et George confirmèrent de la tête.

-Fais vite, c'est ce matin que Papa va le chercher, non ?

-C'est…Ron consulta sa montre. J'y vais ! cria-t-il en courant vers l'escalier.

Arthur Weasley venait de transplaner dans le jardin. Poussant la porte d'entrée, il

pénétra dans la cuisine en même temps que son plus jeune fils. Il le salua d'un joyeux « Hello, Ron ! » et embrassa Molly qui préparait le repas.

-Arthur ! Mais tu es en avance ! Moi qui craignais que tu ne te libères pas à l'heure…

-Penses-tu, chérie ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que…

-Papa ! Tu…ne dois pas… partir avant… d'avoir lu ! coupa Ron. Arthur considéra d'un air surpris son fils qui, rouge et essoufflé, lui tendait un parchemin. Il faut que vous lisiez, reprit Ron avec force. Je crois que…je crois que Harry a perdu la tête, acheva-t-il d'un ton éteint.

Arthur continuait de le contempler comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Molly, quant à elle, eut tôt fait de poser sa baguette et de saisir le rouleau tendu par son fils. Elle le parcourut rapidement puis, le passant à son mari, regarda Ron :

-Eh bien, c'est un peu étonnant, mais…Tu apprends cela d'un seul coup, alors que lui doit y réfléchir depuis longtemps…Non, je ne vois rien là de si affolant, Ron. Avec ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne pouvait pas rester _exactement_ le même…Il a…comment dire…mûri d'un seul coup, voilà…Et tu sais, au fond…tout ce qu'on peut regretter, c'est que ce soit du à ces circonstances terribles ! Je serais personnellement _comblée_ de te voir suivre un tel exemple et, en fait, si les choix de Harry pouvaient t'influencer…Quand je pense à tous les reproches que j'ai pu faire à son…

Ron fixait à présent sa mère comme s'il doutait qu'elle ait toute sa raison.

-MOLLY !

La voix d'Arthur les fit tous deux sursauter. Plus posément, il reprit :

-Molly, comment réagirais-tu si Ron –RON- désirait annuler ses vacances pour rester étudier tout l'été à Poudlard et « prendre de l'avance pour l'année prochaine » ? S'il t'annonçait qu'il va abandonner le quidditch pour mieux se consacrer à ses études ? S'il suppliait Dumbledore de lui obtenir des cours particuliers avec _Severus Rogue_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penserais, Molly, s'il prétendait en plus faire tout cela pour respecter les volontés du Maraudeur Sirius Black ?

Les yeux de sa femme se mirent à briller de ravissement. Rayonnante, elle soutint son regard :

-Eh bien, Arthur, comme je viens de le dire, j'en serais bien sûr tout à fait comb…

Elle n'acheva pas. Son sourire se tordait lentement en une grimace horrifiée.

-J'en penserais…Elle murmurait presque à présent. J'en penserais… qu'il projette une autre aventure catastrophique et qu'il me ment…ou qu'il a perdu l'esprit…ou que Tu-Sais-Qui l'a soumis à l'Impérium…ou encore tout cela à la fois ! Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion.

-Oh, Arthur ! Que devons-nous faire ? Harry n'a pas pu écrire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Son mari la prit dans ses bras.

-Allons, chérie, calme-toi…Sa voix se voulait rassurante. Ce n'est peut-être rien, après tout. Une idée sans suite, sûrement…Un tel choc…Et il est si seul avec ces moldus, il rumine sans doute n'importe quoi…

Mais déjà, Molly se reprenait. Le général rassemblait ses troupes.

-Arthur, tu vas immédiatement le chercher -s'il est encore à Privet Drive. Ron, appelle Fred et George. Ils t'accompagneront, Arthur. On ne sait pas ce que tu vas trouver là-bas. Cette idée d'Impérium est sans doute idiote, mais…Pendant ce temps, je contacte Dumbledore. Si Harry est sérieux –ce dont je ne doute pas- il lui a forcément envoyé un hibou.

Les jumeaux apparurent alors dans la cuisine.

-Nous sommes prêts, Papa.

Les Oreilles à Papote fonctionnaient décidément à la perfection. La voix tendue, Ron s'adressa à Molly :

-Utilise Coq, Maman. Errol mettrait sans doute des heures…

**OoO**

Loin de la panique qui s'était emparée du Terrier, un vieil homme réfléchissait, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Ses yeux, d'une vivacité extrême, contrastaient singulièrement avec les rides de son visage et la blancheur de ses cheveux. Une certaine tension émanait de sa personne, comme s'il était en proie à des pensées particulièrement complexes. Il tenait devant lui un rouleau de parchemin qui lui était parvenu dans la nuit, par une magnifique chouette blanche qui ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Il n'avait pas besoin de relire le parchemin pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. Cependant, il en examina à nouveau chaque ligne, ressentant le besoin d'assurer définitivement sa décision. Quand il eut terminé, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Non, décidément, son premier instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Il prit un autre parchemin, trempa sa superbe plume d'or et commença à écrire. Puis il s'approcha de la chouette blanche qui avait terminé son repas, et l'appela doucement dans une langue que peu d'êtres humains auraient pu comprendre. La chouette vint se poser devant lui et lui répondit quelques sons également inintelligibles au commun des mortels. Il fixa le parchemin à sa patte. La chouette se posa sur son bras. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et, là, elle prit son envol, croisant un minuscule hibou qui s'introduisit dans la pièce comme une comète.

-Eh bien, quand on parle de l'un, l'autre n'est jamais loin…

Le vieil homme libéra la patte du tout petit hibou. Mais ce n'était pas Ron qui lui avait écrit. En terminant sa lecture, l'homme poussa un profond soupir.

Il se sentait tout à coup très vieux et très las. Le message de Molly Weasley ravivait ses plus sombres souvenirs. Ceux d'une époque pas si lointaine où le monde sorcier vivait dans l'angoisse, où la méfiance régnait jusque dans les familles, où l'évènement le plus anodin déclenchait l'affolement, où l'on croyait voir partout la marque d'un mage noir.

Revenant à son bureau, il rédigea rapidement une réponse qui se voulait rassurante. _Mais combien de temps_, se demandait-il malgré lui, _combien de temps pourrai-je encore les rassurer tous ?_ Il confia le parchemin au petit hibou qui repartit aussi vivement qu'il était venu.

Avant de retourner s'asseoir, le vieil homme s'arrêta devant un magnifique oiseau qui, sur son perchoir, semblait l'attendre. Il le caressa en murmurant :

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Ai-je bien fait ce qu'il fallait? Ai-je au contraire déclenché une série d'évènements qui, tôt ou tard, nous mèneront à notre perte ?

L'oiseau n'utilisa pas le langage humain du vieillard pour lui répondre. Mais celui-ci dut être satisfait, car un sourire éclaira à nouveau son visage parcheminé._ Dans ce cas…laissons faire les choses,_ ajouta-t-il simplement en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

De toute évidence, Harry Potter lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il était peut-être urgent de découvrir. Et il fallait pour cela prendre un risque. Le vieil homme continuait de caresser sa barbe, espérant ne pas voir se retourner contre lui les armes qu'il venait de choisir.


	4. Sybillines déceptions

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**SYBILLINES DECEPTIONS**

L'homme en cape noire n'en croyait pas ses yeux, qu'il avait pourtant fort perçants.

Il avait quitté la salle commune d'une humeur massacrante. A son arrivée, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête lui avait d'abord annoncé que Minerva Mc Gonagall et Albus Dumbledore ne paraîtraient pas ce soir-là. Cela l'avait prodigieusement agacé il soupçonnait Mc Gonagall d'être plus au fait que lui-même des projets de Dumbledore, et leur absence simultanée ne faisait que le démontrer. Encore quelque réunion secrète dont il n'apprendrait que ce qu'en souhaiteraient le directeur et son adjointe.

Il commençait donc son dîner en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, quand une convive inattendue s'était jointe à eux. Sybille Trelawney, car c'était elle, avait glissé jusqu'à leur table de son inimitable démarche aérienne, environnée d'une odeur d'encens qui avait rapidement envahi les plats.

-Sybille quittant sa tour pour se mêler aux profanes que nous sommes ! Que nous vaut tant d'honneur ?

-Oh, voyez-vous, c'est assez mystérieux…J'ai tout à coup ressenti l'irrépressible besoin de descendre vous rejoindre…avait-elle susurré, le regard vague.

-Vraiment ? Et cet irrépressible besoin ne serait-il pas du à une…déception face à un simple sort de cuisine rapide ?s'était-il enquis, plein d'une hypocrite sollicitude.

-Eh bien, mon cher, il est curieux de vous entendre parler de déceptions…car celles qui vous attendent sont particulièrement cruelles ! Elle ne susurrait plus du tout et le fixait d'un œil féroce.

La simple vue du professeur de Divination suffisait d'ordinaire à mettre le sorcier sur les nerfs. Après avoir enduré ses prédictions tout le repas durant, il était littéralement hors de lui.

Dédaignant les desserts, il s'était brusquement levé et avait marmonné un sec « Bonsoir » en direction de Flitwick, qui semblait souffrir avec galanterie la présence de l'intruse.

Il pensa alors aux délicates recherches qu'il devait poursuivre dans son bureau. Qu'au moins, elles ne pâtissent pas de cette détestable soirée ! Il changea de direction pour aller demander à Mme Pomfresh un quelconque remède apaisant. Quand, tournant à l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, il crut apercevoir à l'autre bout une silhouette qui s'éloignait.

La seule silhouette dont la vue pouvait encore augmenter sa rage.

C'était impossible, ses yeux le trompaient. L'énervement, sans doute. Peut-être un léger surmenage ? Voilà qu'il avait des hallucinations, comme cette affligeante Trelawney ! C'était ridicule. Cette silhouette n'avait strictement rien à faire dans le château. Rien, se répéta-t-il avec hargne.

_Mais n'était-ce pas justement la meilleure raison pour qu'elle s'y trouve ?_

N'y tenant plus, le sorcier traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées, sa cape noire volant après lui. Atteignant l'escalier éclairé de torches qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors, il eut la triste confirmation que sa vue était toujours aussi bonne.

-POTTER ! rugit-il.

Harry fit un tel bond à la voix détestée qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Seul le poids de son sac rempli de livres l'empêcha de rouler à bas du grand escalier. Il rétablit son équilibre et se retourna. Severus Rogue fondait sur lui comme un rapace sur une musaraigne.

-Potter, répéta-t-il, la bouche contractée en un rictus qui évoquait pour Harry le masque d'un sorcier vaudou.

La victime était sur le point d'être sacrifiée, à en juger par le regard dont l'enveloppa son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci détaillait à présent Harry de la tête aux pieds avec un dégoût incrédule. Enfin, très lentement, il se mit à parler :

-Je croyais ce collège débarrassé de votre personne pour deux mois, Potter, proféra-t-il. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. On ne se défait pas comme cela des nuisibles de votre espèce!

Il se pencha un peu plus vers Harry, son nez crochu à quelques centimètres du visage du garçon.

-Mais je suppose, reprit-il d'un ton doucereux, qu'un motif inconnu de moi justifie pleinement votre présence ?

_Exactement, espèce de vieille chauve-souris !_ Harry se garda bien d'exprimer sa réponse.

La question de Rogue était lourde de sous-entendus. Chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry ailleurs que dans une salle de cours, celui-ci s'apprêtait à enfreindre plusieurs articles du règlement de Poudlard. Tout deux en étaient parfaitement conscients et Rogue, toujours penché sur Harry, attendait avec une visible délectation. Ce fut d'un ton hésitant que le jeune sorcier se risqua à répondre :

-Professeur…Je…je croyais…

-TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Rogue.

Harry referma la bouche, déconcerté.

-Vous ne parlerez que quand JE vous y autoriserai ! _SI_ toutefois je vous y autorise avant d'en avoir fini avec vous ! Voilà trop longtemps que vous me narguez, Potter ! Cette fois, vous ne m'échapperez pas ! Même Dumbledore refusera de vous sauver la mise ! Ah, par exemple ! S'introduire dans le château en pleine nuit comme dans un moulin ! De toutes les stupidités que vous ayez commises, Potter, celle-ci…

Rogue semblait en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Son teint habituellement jaunâtre avait pris un ton de blanc prononcé. Dans son visage crispé par la rage, seuls les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs semblaient vivants.

-Et d'abord, mille gargouilles, comment vous y êtes-vous pris pour briser les sortilèges qui protègent Poudlard des indésirables tels que vous? cracha-t-il soudain avec fureur, lâchant force postillons sur le jeune homme.

Cette fois, Harry s'abstint prudemment de répondre.

-Oh, mais je peux facilement l'imaginer ! reprit aussitôt son professeur, qui gesticulait à présent en brandissant sa baguette en tous sens. Votre brillant père et ses amis n'ont pas limité leurs hauts faits à une carte animée du château, n'est-ce pas ? Dès leur première année, lui et cet arrogant de Black passaient leur temps à braver les interdits flanqués d'un loup-garou! Ils vous auront dispensé quelques leçons particulières propres à développer vos penchants criminels !

Harry osait à peine respirer. En temps normal, entendre Rogue parler ainsi de James, Sirius et Remus l'aurait mis dans une colère noire. Là, c'était la peur qui l'envahissait. Rogue avait clairement perdu la tête : il parlait maintenant comme si le cas de Harry relevait directement de la prison d'Azkaban. Plus inquiétant encore : comme si James et Sirius, bien vivants, passaient leur temps libre à comploter avec lui !

-Avancez, Potter ! ordonna le professeur en poussant le jeune homme devant lui de sa baguette. A la grande horreur de Harry, ils ne prirent pas la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, mais bien celle des cachots.

-Vous _savez_ que je peux vous faire avouer ce que vous cherchiez ici ! siffla Rogue dans son dos. Je m'en vais tenter sur vous une petite expérience… Il éclata d'un rire dément.

Harry tressaillit. Il était interdit d'utiliser le Veritaserum sur un mineur, Rogue n'allait quand même pas…_Personne_ ne devait découvrir ce qu'il cherchait !

-P-Professeur…

-SILENCE, VOUS DIS-JE !

Dans le couloir encaissé qu'ils avaient emprunté, la voix de Rogue résonna comme un coup de tonnerre.

-Savez-vous, Potter, ce qui mijote en ce moment même dans mon bureau ? Mon premier chaudron de Potion Contrariante …L'une de mes plus brillantes créations…Quelques gouttes vous suffiront pour faire le contraire exact de ce que vous voulez. Je la destinais aux Mangemorts les plus récalcitrants…

Harry, avançant tel un automate, se vit en un éclair sauter au cou des Dursley, gifler Hermione, hurler en pleine Grande Salle: _Vive Severus Rogue !_ et…confier à celui-ci les vraies raisons qui l'avaient conduit au château.

-Si j'avais osé espérer que vous en seriez la première victime, croyez bien que j'aurais pris sur mon sommeil pour la terminer plus tôt ! Vous devrez hélas la boire quelques jours avant son achèvement complet. Ce qui pourrait modifier ses effets –j'ignore encore comment, ricana sauvagement Rogue. Mais il y a une autre possibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir: la première goutte pourrait vous tuer net.

Tout le corps de Harry frissonna. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Le Serpentard jouait avec ses nerfs, c'était évident. Mais l'idée de Rogue faisant une plaisanterie était-elle seulement concevable ?

-Bien sûr, un antidote est prévu, comme c'est presque toujours le cas.

Le poids diminua dans la poitrine du garçon.

-Malheureusement, je n'en suis pas encore à ce point de mes recherches, acheva négligemment son professeur de Potions.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry avait ralenti son allure et ces derniers mots le figèrent sur place.

-AVANCEZ, POTTER !

-SEVERUS!

Surpris, Rogue s'immobilisa, tandis que Harry soupirait de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre cette voix.

-Plus tard, Minerva, jeta Rogue sans se retourner.

Il se remit à pousser Harry qui résistait à présent de toutes ses forces. Mc Gonagall lui infligerait certes à coup sûr une punition. Elle le savait à Poudlard, mais pas hors de son dortoir à cette heure tardive. La directrice de Gryffondor n'était guère suspecte d'indulgence envers les élèves de sa Maison. Mais du moins ne tenterait-elle pas de le supprimer, songea-il, rasséréné.

-Severus, attendez, bon sang ! Où l'emmenez-vous ? La voix se rapprochait rapidement.

Rogue et Harry se retournèrent en même temps. Mc Gonagall les rejoignait en marchant aussi vite que sa dignité le lui permettait.

-Enfin, Severus, haleta-t-elle, que se passe-t-il ? Vos hurlements ont ameuté tous les portraits du château !

-Ce qui se passe, Minerva ? CE QUI SE PASSE ? Vous ne semblez pas vous formaliser de trouver Potter déambulant clandestinement dans les couloirs ! Il est vrai que nous n'en sommes plus à une incartade près avec lui, mais je ne suis pas directeur de sa Maison, MOI ! Et pour une fois, un traitement impartial ne lui fera que du bien !

Craignant sans doute qu'il n'en profite pour lui échapper, Rogue avait saisi Harry par un pan de sa robe de sorcier.

Minerva Mc Gonagall darda sur son collègue un regard furibond.

-Jamais, Severus, jamais depuis que je dirige les Gryffondors, personne n'a pu me reprocher mon manque d'équité et vous le savez fort bien ! Par contre, certains n'ont qu'à se louer des traitements de faveur de leur directeur de Maison, que je sache !

Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue, directeur des Serpentards, favorisait honteusement ces derniers. Il rendit à Minerva regard pour regard mais ne répliqua rien.

-Et lâchez immédiatement ce garçon Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau !

-Vraiment ? fit Rogue, les lèvres pincées. _Sans doute pour un compte rendu expurgé de votre réunion de ce soir,_ songea-t-il avec rancune.

Il lâcha néanmoins Harry. Mais Severus Rogue ne pouvait s'avouer si aisément vaincu. Il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Potter aux soins du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Je crois, Minerva, que ce garçon va venir avec moi. Dumbledore voudra certainement le punir lui-même pour sa présence illicite, continua-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Illicite ? Vous avez donc réussi à croire qu'un sorcier de cinquième année pouvait pénétrer à Poudlard à l'insu de Dumbledore ? C'est très flatteur pour Potter, notez –et assez insultant pour notre directeur.

-Jamais Dumbledore n'a parlé…

-Mon pauvre Severus, vos vieilles rancunes vous aveuglent ! Quelle que soit la gravité des évènements extérieurs, ce château n'est pas encore transformé en passoire, savez-vous ? Potter est _évidemment_ autorisé à être ici !

Rogue semblait changé en statue. Il mit quelques instants à recouvrer la parole. Ce fut d'une voix sourde qu'il demanda :

-D'autres professeurs sont-ils au courant ?

-Pas encore, mais…

-Et comment se fait-il, coupa Rogue d'un ton mauvais, que vous soyez la seule informée de la présence de Potter ?

-Il vient d'arriver, voilà pourquoi personne n'est encore au courant ! Et en tant qu'adjointe, il n'est tout de même pas si surprenant que Dumbledore me fasse part de ses décisions en priorité ! Maintenant, si vous daignez me faire grâce de vos persiflages, le directeur nous attend.

Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer Harry.

-Et vous, Potter, regagnez immédiatement votre dortoir et RESTEZ-Y !

-Oui, professeur.

Trop heureux d'obéir, Harry partit presque en courant.

Mc Gonagall emprunta la même direction d'un pas décidé, suivie d'un Rogue plus irrité que jamais. Ils dépassèrent l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors, poursuivirent leur chemin vers l'aile gauche du château et, après maints détours dans les étages, s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille de pierre.

-Crème canari, prononça la directrice adjointe dans un soupir non dénué d'agacement.


	5. La promesse faite au Maraudeur

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**LA PROMESSE FAITE AU MARAUDEUR**

Si l'on connaissait le mot de passe permettant à la gargouille de pivoter, celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à une sorte d'antichambre. Là, de larges portes donnaient sur l'un des endroits les plus apaisants de Poudlard. Le lieu était d'ordinaire peu éclairé à cette heure. Avec la tombée de la nuit, une douce lumière dorée nimbait peu à peu la pièce. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient voir le ciel étoilé, qui s'intégrait harmonieusement au décor. Les fauteuils de velours rouge disposés face au bureau prenaient une teinte plus sombre, parsemée des lueurs du feu crépitant dans la grande cheminée de pierre. Toute la salle semblait plongée dans un halo tamisé le bureau de bois sombre, son siège recouvert de satin vert, et jusqu'aux lourdes tentures qui alternaient avec les boiseries ornant les murs. L'ombre des flammes se reflétait sur les soubassements de pierre. Un épais tapis disposé au centre accentuait l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce. Son actuel occupant y trouvait alors la paix nécessaire pour méditer sur ce qu'il n'avait encore pu résoudre dans la journée –ou dans sa vie.

Ce soir, cependant, c'est dans un bureau puissamment éclairé et fort peuplé que pénétrèrent les deux professeurs.

Outre Dumbledore, se trouvaient là Hagrid, Maugrey Fol Œil qui observait tout le monde d'un air sinistre, Remus Lupin, plus pâle qu'un mort, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, et même Mme Pomfresh.

-Eh bien, nous voici au complet, dit Dumbledore comme entrait son adjointe, traînant après elle le professeur de Potions.

Il fit prestement apparaître deux fauteuils supplémentaires.

-Comment allez-vous, mon cher Severus ? Vous m'avez paru fatigué ces derniers jours, et je sais que je vous demande beaucoup en ce moment…

Le ton serein du directeur exacerba l'humeur de Rogue. L'heure n'était pas à des questions badines sur sa santé, mais à des explications ! Malgré tout le respect que lui inspirait son supérieur, il ne put conserver face à lui sa réserve habituelle.

-Je vais bien, Monsieur le Directeur, lança-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que je viens de rencontrer Potter dans le couloir de l'infirmerie ! Sans doute imaginez-vous ma surprise en croisant ici un élève au beau milieu des vacances d'été !

Les exclamations de Hagrid, Chourave et Flitwick l'empêchèrent de poursuivre.

-Bien sûr, Severus, bien sûr, je l'imagine aisément. La voix de Dumbledore couvrit les autres. Je vous fais confiance, Minerva, pour convaincre Harry qu'il n'a rien à faire dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence s'était fait dans le bureau. Hagrid, Flitwick et Chourave regardaient à présent Dumbledore d'un air éberlué. Mc Gonagall hocha la tête.

-Natur…

-J'ajouterai, la coupa Rogue d'une voix forte, que Potter n'a échappé à son juste châtiment que grâce à la protection de sa directrice de Maison et …

-Allons, allons, Severus ! Dumbledore lui souriait avec bonhomie. Minerva veillera à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, n'ayez crainte.

-Soyez-en certain, Monsieur le Directeur, affirma vigoureusement Mc Gonagall avec un coup d'œil courroucé au professeur de Potions.

Hagrid et les directeurs de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle contemplaient toujours Dumbledore. Ce fut Rogue qui exprima leur question muette.

-Monsieur le Directeur, si je puis me permettre…Il ne se contenait que difficilement. Comptez-vous…Est-il dans vos intentions de nous expliquer la présence de Potter ?

-Non seulement c'est dans mes intentions, Severus, mais c'est justement pour cela que je vous ai réunis ce soir. Dumbledore le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant, comme si Rogue avait trouvé la réponse à une devinette particulièrement compliquée.

Il prit un parchemin sur son bureau et le tendit à Flitwick.

-Pour commencer, lisez donc ceci tous les quatre. Il désignait les seules personnes de la pièce qui paraissaient attendre des éclaircissements.

Rogue et Chourave se placèrent derrière le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements pour lire par-dessus son crâne. Hagrid se colla au dos des deux autres qu'il dépassait d'une quarantaine de centimètres et se pencha vers la feuille.

-Je vous dirai ensuite ce que j'en pense, ajouta Dumbledore.

Quand ils eurent terminé, Flitwick, Hagrid et Chourave relevèrent la tête dans une expression perplexe. Rogue, pour sa part, semblait prêt à cracher du feu.

-Comment ce jeune impertinent a-t-il osé…

-Ce n'est pas tout, Severus.

Dumbledore lui tendit un parchemin plus petit, encore roulé et maintenu par un lien.

-Celui-ci vous était adressé.

Rogue prit le rouleau. Sa lecture achevée, il se redressa, le meurtre dans les yeux. Son poing était fermé sur le parchemin qu'il froissait rageusement.

-L'affreux petit hypocrite…Cela dépasse tout ce que j'aurais…S'il espère que je vais croire un seul mot…c'est…c'est…

Il cessa de parler, les yeux exorbités, les mâchoires serrées, cherchant vainement un terme assez fort pour exprimer son sentiment.

Maugrey ricana. Lui-même et Lupin se tenaient un peu à l'écart avec Mme Pomfresh et Mc Gonagall.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état, Rogue ? Potter vous envoie une lettre d'insultes signée par tous les élèves de Poudlard ?

-Alastor ! Dumbledore le regardait d'un air de reproche amusé. Je ne crois pas que votre goût de la plaisanterie fasse l'unanimité, vous savez.

Rogue s'était tourné vers Fol Œil, sa baguette levée.

-Mais asseyons-nous tous, poursuivit le directeur d'un ton courtois mais ferme. Ce que vient de lire Severus n'est sans doute pas un secret, du reste. C'est la suite logique du premier parchemin, je pense ?

Incapable de répondre, Rogue opina de la tête.

-V-vous v-voulez d-dire, bégaya Hagrid, que Harry s'est…qu'il s'est exc…excusé ?

Ses yeux reflétaient un mécontentement stupéfait.

-Oui, Hagrid, c'est bien cela, acquiesça Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez tous à présent, Harry m'a écrit pour me demander s'il pouvait regagner Poudlard plus tôt que prévu. Il me dit vouloir travailler à la bibliothèque les matières dans lesquelles il avait du retard. Il me fait aussi part de son intention d'arrêter le quidditch, qui lui prendrait trop de temps pour pouvoir mener à bien ses études.

-Il est gravement malade ! J'en suis sûr ! Hagrid lui-même parut surpris du son de sa propre voix.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur le directeur, murmura-t-il aussitôt.

Dumbledore secoua la tête de l'air indulgent qu'il aurait eu pour un élève de première année.

-Harry semble en fait vouloir devenir un étudiant modèle, et honorer ainsi une promesse qu'il aurait faite à Sirius. Le directeur s'interrompit quelques instants, l'air songeur.

Tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, mais nul n'osa interrompre sa réflexion. Lupin parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête.

-Je pense que ces dispositions exagérément studieuses vous ont tous surpris, reprit Dumbledore. Je peux les expliquer en partie. Si j'en crois Minerva, le but de Harry serait de suivre une formation d'Auror. Son premier but, devrais-je dire. Personnellement, je suis convaincu qu'il a fait ce choix pour nous débarrasser plus sûrement de Voldemort, quand ils combattront à nouveau.

L'énoncé de ce nom provoqua un frisson dans son auditoire.

-Comment cela,_ quand_ ? Mme Pomfresh s'était raidie. Vous voulez dire_ s'ils _combattent à nouveau, j'espère ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure, il a été assez éprouvé pour que nous fassions tout…

-Non, Pompom. Quoi que nous fassions, nous ne lui éviterons pas cela. Vous ignorez la fin de la prophétie. Tout au plus pouvons-nous espérer retarder ce moment pour permettre à Harry de s'y préparer le mieux possible.

-Vous savez que je ne comprends rien au galimatias de ces prophéties, et que…

-Oh, celle-ci est très simple, fit Dumbledore avec un sourire amer. Et on ne peut plus claire. Harry est destiné à tuer Voldemort ou à être tué par lui.

L'infirmière couvrit son visage de ses mains et se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

-Bref, pour atteindre ses objectifs, Harry est conscient qu'il doit, entre autres, maîtriser l'Occlumencie. C'est pourquoi il m'a également adjuré d'intervenir auprès de Severus ici présent, pour qu'il accepte de la lui enseigner à nouveau après leur petit…disons, différend de l'an dernier.

Le visage de Rogue avait pris la couleur des fauteuils. Lupin le fixait avec une tension inquiétante dans le regard.

-Et c'est aussi pourquoi Harry a joint à sa demande une lettre destinée à Severus. Lettre dans laquelle, je suppose, il réitère les excuses qu'il m'a prié de transmettre et s'engage solennellement à ne plus se retrouver dans la même…situation ?

Les yeux de l'assistance oscillaient à présent, tels des balles de ping-pong, entre Rogue et Dumbledore. A l'exception de Lupin qui n'avait pas quitté Rogue du regard, tous semblaient se demander de quoi il pouvait bien être question. Mais l'enseignant et son directeur, eux, devaient se comprendre, car Rogue explosa finalement.

-C'est exactement cela ! Il a l'audace, après ce qu'il a fait…Il ose penser que ses prétendues excuses…que ses mensonges…vont vous suffire…_me_ suffire ! J'espère quand même que cette fois…

Dumbledore leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

-Oui, Severus, oui, j'espère moi aussi que cette fois, Harry se concentrera davantage et qu'il progressera rapidement, dit-il d'un ton calme mais sans réplique.

Le maître des potions lui faisait face, pétrifié. Les yeux rivés au visage de Dumbledore, il semblait chercher désespérément le détail qui lui indiquerait une plaisanterie du directeur. N'ayant rien découvert de tel, il prit une lente inspiration :

-Est-ce que vous voudriez dire…je vous aurai mal compris, sans doute…que vous souhaitez me voir de nouveau enseigner l'Occlumencie à Potter -ou tout au moins tenter de le faire ? grinça-t-il.

-Vous m'avez parfaitement compris, Severus. Je vous demande d'oublier cette insignifiante querelle de l'an passé, pour ne vous soucier que de l'avenir. Il se trouve que cet avenir ne concerne pas seulement Harry et vous-même, mais le monde sorcier tout entier. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de permettre à ce cher Tom de pénétrer l'esprit de Harry. S'il en était besoin, l'attaque du Ministère et la mort de Sirius suffiraient à nous en persuader.

Les visages se tendirent. Lupin et Maugrey remuèrent nerveusement dans leurs fauteuils. Chacun évitait de croiser le regard de l'autre, tant le souvenir de cette terrible nuit devenait soudain vivant.

Il y eut un interminable silence, au terme duquel Rogue baissa finalement les yeux.

-Monsieur le Directeur, quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait-il pas …tenta-t-il.

-Personne de votre niveau, Severus. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais imposé ces cours à aucun de vous deux. Nul ne sait mieux que vous à quoi nous nous exposerions en négligeant cette priorité. Votre réussite est d'une importance capitale. Mais vous avez toute ma confiance, acheva Dumbledore en souriant, et je sais que tout se passera bien.

Rogue ne répliqua pas. Le visage fermé, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et attendit la suite. Il y en avait forcément une. Dumbledore ne les avait pas tous réunis pour parler des cours d'Occlumencie. Le maître des potions sentit son esprit, qu'il avait fort vif, démarrer à toute allure pour mettre bout à bout un élément et un autre puis un autre encore, et ainsi de suite. Additionnant deux et deux, il conclut rapidement que le résultat faisait quatre.

Maugrey grogna tout à coup :

-Au fait, Dumbledore, j'imagine que toutes les précautions nécessaires ont été prises avec ces lettres ? Pas de magie noire là-dessous, au moins ?

Maugrey et ses délires paranoïaques ! Les autres se regardèrent, pris entre l'exaspération et la conscience soudaine de ne pas avoir songé eux-mêmes à cela. Après tout, c'était de Harry ET de Voldemort dont il était question…

Quand Dumbledore parla, Rogue était presque certain de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Non, pas cette fois, Alastor. Mais j'avoue y avoir pensé. Tous mes examens se sont révélés négatifs, ce n'est donc pas cela qui est à craindre.

Rogue sut alors, non sans une certaine satisfaction, qu'il avait visé juste.

-_Pas cela _? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda vivement le professeur Flitwick.

-Je veux dire que j'ai au moins une certitude : Harry me cache quelque chose. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait menti au sens strict du terme il souhaitait réellement revenir à Poudlard, étudier à la bibliothèque –d'après Fumseck, c'est de là qu'il sortait quand vous l'avez rencontré, Severus- et reprendre ses cours d'Occlumencie, dut-il baiser la robe de son professeur. L'espace d'un instant, Rogue crut voir un clin d'œil dans sa direction. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est _pourquoi_. Pourquoi tout cela, d'un seul coup, avec si peu de mesure ? Arrêter le quidditch, je vous demande un peu !

Mc Gonagall secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. La nouvelle avait de toute évidence été un coup dur pour elle.

-Et cette question, poursuivit Dumbledore, je ne suis pas le seul à me la poser.

Comme il disait cela, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur Lupin.

-Remus, vous vouliez dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, je crois ?

Lupin hésita. Il paraissait encore plus mal en point qu'au début de la réunion. Il était clair que la discussion l'affectait particulièrement. Mais sous le regard insistant du directeur, il dut se résoudre à parler.

-C'est…c'est tout simplement grotesque ! Et cette histoire d'arrêter le quidditch plus encore que tout le reste ! Dumbledore, vous connaissiez Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette promesse que Harry voudrait respecter ? Jamais Sirius ne lui aurait fait promettre…Je veux dire, il l'encourageait à étudier sérieusement, bien sûr…Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois sermonner Harry à propos de certaines matières…Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir du Maraudeur incitant Harry aux vertus du travail. Mais ce n'était pas…Enfin, je suis certain que _jamais_ Sirius ne lui aurait fait promettre de passer ses vacances d'été enchaîné à ses livres pour « prendre de l'avance », « avoir des E.E. en Potions » ou autres fadaises du même genre !

Rogue, s'estimant personnellement visé, lui décocha un regard venimeux.

-Quant à arrêter le quidditch, je me demande si Sirius n'aurait pas préféré le voir expulsé de Poudlard !

A cette dernière remarque, des rires étouffés échappèrent à plusieurs membres du groupe. L'atmosphère s'en trouva quelque peu détendue.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Remus. Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient d'amusement.

Les autres hochaient la tête en signe d'approbation. L'intervention de Lupin leur avait fait réaliser l'aspect irréel des propos tenus dans la lettre de Harry. Ils avaient été si rassurés par ce qu'ils y avaient lu qu'aucun soupçon ne les avait alors effleurés.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accepter la demande de Harry. Le ton de Dumbledore était devenu grave. Alastor et Remus sont allés le chercher et l'ont ramené ici. Malgré la protection liée à Privet Drive, je ne pouvais plus être rassuré de le savoir là-bas, sachant qu'il ne me confiait pas ce qu'il avait réellement en tête. Comment, dans ces conditions, savoir ce qu'il comptait faire ? Comment être sûr qu'il continuerait de tenir compte de mes instructions ? Qu'il ne s'exposerait pas inutilement aux pièges de Voldemort…Des soubresauts parcoururent à nouveau l'assistance.

-…entraînant à sa suite notre communauté entière, compléta froidement Rogue.

-Il m'est apparu, continua Dumbledore en ignorant l'interruption, que le meilleur moyen d'empêcher Harry de commettre un acte irréfléchi était encore de l'avoir sous les yeux. Pourquoi nous cache-t-il ses motivations réelles ? Il pense que nous les désapprouverions, cela seul ne fait aucun doute. Ses projets sont donc vraisemblablement périlleux –dans le meilleur des cas. C'est pourquoi nous _devons_ les découvrir.

Dumbledore posa sur le groupe un regard pénétrant.

-Je vous demande à tous de réfléchir : lors de vos derniers contacts avec Harry, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse expliquer son comportement ? Surtout, ne négligez rien le moindre détail peut être essentiel.

-Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis son dernier cours, et cela remonte maintenant à deux mois, avant les BUSES, fit remarquer le professeur Chourave.

-Même chose pour moi, ajouta Flitwick. Et à ce moment-là, je n'ai rien remarqué d'inhabituel. Sa collègue approuva de la tête.

-Cela ne m'étonne guère, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que cela remonte à si loin. Mais essayez tout de même de rassembler vos souvenirs les plus précis, car je puis me tromper.

Hagrid se frottait la barbe, les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore avait fait signe à Mme Pomfresh de le rejoindre et ils parlaient à voix basse.

Lupin s'était levé et se tenait à présent face à la fenêtre, accoudé à son rebord. Il semblait très loin du bureau de Dumbledore, très loin de Poudlard, très loin d'eux tous. De temps en temps, un profond soupir lui échappait. Il fermait les yeux quelques secondes, puis se remettait à fixer les ombres du parc sans les voir.

Maugrey faisait les cent pas, marmonnant pour lui-même. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta.

-J'y pense, Dumbledore, grogna-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur, Potter n'aurait-il pas du être examiné en arrivant ici ? Il avait beau être protégé, comme vous dites…Sait-on jamais, avec la magie noire ! Peut-être n'agit-il pas de son propre chef ! Peut-être même est-il possédé ! Ses cours d'Occlumencie n'ont pas été très efficaces, je crois ? Son œil magique roula, menaçant, dans la direction de Rogue.

Cette fois, Fol Œil n'avait provoqué aucun haussement d'épaules parmi les membres du groupe. A l'exception de Lupin toujours plongé dans ses pensées, tous guettaient anxieusement la réponse de Dumbledore.

-Harry a bien été examiné à son arrivée, Alastor. D'abord pour nous assurer qu'il était en bonne santé ensuite pour diverses raisons, dont celles que vous évoquez. Pompom me confirmait justement les derniers résultats : aucune trace de magie moire n'a pu être détectée en lui. Ce qui revient à dire que nous pouvons totalement éliminer cette possibilité.

-Mmm…Pour l'instant, Dumbledore, pour l'instant…Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que Potter peut trouver à la bibliothèque…pour peu qu'il le cherche.

-C'est là le risque de ma décision, en effet.

Mc Gonagall haussa un sourcil.

-Pensez-vous sérieusement que Potter ait l'intention…

-Non, Minerva. Pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Je crois que Harry, dès l'âge de un an, a été en quelque sorte immunisé contre les tentations de la magie noire. Je crois qu'il ne souhaitera jamais gouverner le monde des sorciers, ni être reconnu comme le plus puissant d'entre eux. Je crois au contraire que, si l'on pouvait plus souvent oublier qui il est, il en serait extrêmement heureux. Le vieil homme se mit à caresser sa barbe.

-Mais je crois aussi, poursuivit-il, pensif, que dans une situation extrême –telle que l'a été pour lui la mort de Sirius-, il pourrait être tenté de vaincre le mal par le mal. Cependant, si telle était son idée, il serait malaisé pour lui de la mettre à exécution. Connaissant le risque, nous ne serons pas pris au dépourvu. Harry m'a déjà surpris en poursuivant Bellatrix dans l'intention de la tuer. Je ne compte pas me laisser surprendre une deuxième fois.

Dumbledore se tut un instant, les laissant réfléchir à toutes ces informations.

Le professeur Flitwick, le premier, secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai beau chercher, je ne me souviens de rien de particulier.

-Professeur Chourave ?

-Pas davantage, Monsieur le directeur.

Comme Dumbledore se tournait vers elle, Mc Gonagall soupira.

-Non, décidément rien, hormis bien sûr le fait qu'il était extrêmement choqué après …cette nuit au Ministère. Les derniers contacts que j'ai eus avec Potter suivaient malheureusement de près mon retour de Sainte Mangouste, et il est possible que certains détails m'aient échappé…

-Ce serait bien compréhensible, Minerva, acquiesça le directeur d'un ton compatissant.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis loin d'entretenir des relations de proximité avec Potter, Monsieur le directeur. Rogue parlait de sa voix la plus basse et la plus sifflante. Mais pour ce que j'ai pu en juger jusqu'à ce soir, il n'est que trop égal à lui-même.

-Hagrid ?

-Eh bien…Je ne sais pas trop…Il était sous le choc de la mort de son parrain quand il a quitté Poudlard, alors bien sûr…Non, il n'était pas dans son état normal…Mais justement…Il n'était pas en état de faire ce que vous dites… De monter un coup…De décider quoi que ce soit…

-Non, bien sûr. Mais…vous a-t-il écrit depuis ?

-Pas une fois, Monsieur le directeur. Alors que d'habitude…Non, pas une fois !

-D'après les résultats de mes examens, il n'y a pas lieu de s'en étonner ! Il avait l'esprit tellement à l'envers que j'ai cru m'être trompée dans mes sorts ! C'est certain, Monsieur le directeur, il n'agit ni ne pense comme d'habitude. Ce serait impossible avec les marques que son esprit a gardé de cette nuit-là. Physiquement, par contre, il semblait en meilleure santé que de coutume –si l'on excepte le manque de sommeil, bien sûr.

-Merci, Pompom. Remus ?

Lupin sursauta. Il s'était retourné quand Dumbledore avait évoqué l'épisode où Harry lui avait échappé pour courir après Bellatrix. Les yeux fixés vers un point imaginaire, il était ensuite resté adossé à la fenêtre, spectateur indifférent du débat.

-Vous êtes peut-être celui qui a le plus à dire, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

-Oh…En fait, je ne pourrais que répéter ce qu'a dit Hagrid…J'ai quitté Harry presque en même temps que lui, et il était comme Hagrid l'a décrit. Quand nous l'avons attendu à la gare, il a paru réconforté de nous voir, et j'ai pensé que c'était bon signe…

-Harry ne vous a jamais contacté ensuite ?

-En plus des mots qu'il envoyait à l'Ordre ? Deux fois. Pour me dire exactement la même chose en ajoutant que…Qu'il pensait à moi, et que je devais tenir bon, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

-Il tentait donc de vous soutenir après la mort de Sirius ?

-C'est ça, et je croyais qu'il avait lui-même trouvé la force…Je le crois toujours, d'ailleurs, se reprit Lupin d'une voix plus ferme.

Dumbledore continua de l'observer quelques instants.

-Alastor ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Personnellement, Potter ne m'a jamais donné à penser quoi que ce soit de louche, commença Maugrey. Et pourtant, je m'intéresse aux détails, _moi_. Il jeta au groupe qui l'entourait un regard de reproche. Cela dit…Les recoupements que j'ai faits d'après vos déclarations à tous me donnent le début d'une piste.

Même après sa retraite, Maugrey ne s'était jamais défait du jargon des Aurors, et tous eurent la soudaine impression d'avoir subi un interrogatoire au Ministère.

-_UN_, _point de départ temporel_ : juillet -Potter était hors d'état de rien fomenter avant de quitter Poudlard. Point d'arrivée: inconnu, inexistant si nous le pouvons. _Deux__, point de départ géographique_ : Privet Drive. Point d'arrivée : Poudlard et plus précisément sa bibliothèque. _Trois_, _comportements douteux_ : raréfaction des contacts avec l'extérieur coïncidant avec points de départ temporel et géographique demande de cours d'Occlumencie. _Quatre_, _évènement déclencheur _: assassinat de Black par un Mangemort. _Cinq_, _ennemi héréditaire_ : un certain Tom Jedusor. Avec ça, Dumbledore, si vous doutez encore que Potter va chercher à affronter Voldemort avant l'heure !

Prononçant le nom maudit, Maugrey provoqua une fois de plus quelques réactions qui le laissèrent de marbre.

-Voilà qui est parfaitement résumé, Alastor. Seule la conclusion est peut-être un peu hâtive, mais pour l'instant, je reconnais ne pas en avoir d'autre moi-même.

Lupin était plongé dans ce qui semblait être la contemplation d'un tapis. Un tremblement nerveux l'agita.

-Remus, une autre idée ? Dumbledore l'avait à peine quitté des yeux depuis qu'il avait parlé.

Lupin, encore une fois, se mordit la lèvre. Il leva la tête pour articuler :

-N-non, rien…désolé.

Après un bref silence, le directeur reprit :

-Bien. Nous nous en tiendrons donc à la version d'Alastor. Il se leva et les autres l'imitèrent, comprenant que l'entretien s'achevait.

-Mes amis, je vous demande une extrême discrétion au sujet de la réunion de ce soir. Vous savez ce que certains donneraient pour apprendre où se trouve Harry Potter en ce moment. Je vous demanderai d'être tout aussi discrets vis-à-vis de Harry lui-même. Nos chances de savoir ce qu'il cache seraient singulièrement réduites s'il doutait de notre crédulité. Disant cela, Dumbledore sourit derrière sa longue barbe blanche.

-A bientôt, et merci à tous pour votre aide.

Un à un, les sorciers quittèrent le bureau après avoir salué le directeur. Quand Lupin passa devant lui, il l'arrêta.

-Remus, voulez-vous attendre un instant, s'il vous plaît ?


	6. Le dernier obstacle

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**LE DERNIER OBSTACLE**

Dans la partie moldue de la ville de Londres, une jeune fille s'éveilla tout à coup. Des petits coups secs et insistants résonnaient contre sa fenêtre. Immobile, elle écouta quelques secondes. Rejetant soudain ses draps, elle se précipita sur les volets, ses épais cheveux bruns en bataille.

-Coquecigrue ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Il faudrait vraiment que Ron apprenne qu'il y a des heures décentes pour envoyer des hiboux !

Elle détacha le message de la patte du petit volatile et retourna le lire dans son lit. La feuille avait visiblement été roulée à la hâte. Les lignes d'une écriture fébrile en couvraient l'intérieur.

-Oh, non ! gémit la jeune fille au bout d'un instant. Harry…

Elle se renversa sur ses oreillers, tout à fait réveillée à présent. Au bout d'un moment, elle se releva pour aller s'installer à son bureau. Elle prit une plume, la trempa dans son encrier et commença à remplir un rouleau de parchemin.

_Cher Ron,_

_Je crois que tu as raison. Harry a probablement cette idée en tête depuis le début et, pour l'instant, je ne vois pas comment l'en dissuader. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement que le soutenir dans cette folle entreprise. Ainsi parviendrons-nous peut-être à regagner sa confiance, et à le persuader que ses recherches sont vaines. Si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas et que nous trouvions quelque chose, notre devoir serait bien sûr de l'aider à affronter ce nouveau danger. Aussi pourrions-nous commencer par…_

La jeune fille remplit ainsi trois rouleaux, qu'elle attacha soigneusement à la patte du tout petit hibou avant de le regarder s'envoler dans de frénétiques battements d'ailes.

Elle regagna son lit et resta allongée dans le noir, les yeux ouverts.

Pour la première fois, elle doutait que les livres lui apportent la solution qu'elle cherchait – pire : elle le redoutait tout autant.

**OoO**

-Traducto !

C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir que Harry lançait une fois encore l'inutile formule. Comme il s'y attendait, les resplendissants caractères ne se modifièrent pas d'un pouce. Jetant le livre à terre, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Il n'avait pas lâché sa baguette magique et, les yeux fermés sous l'éclat du soleil, se mit à en tapoter nerveusement sa main.

Ce coin paisible sous les arbres, au bord du lac, était devenu son lieu de lecture favori. Et il n'avait guère fait que lire pendant les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Hermione en était d'ailleurs enchantée, s'il en jugeait par ses lettres. Son amie ne marchandait pas ses encouragements, encore moins ses conseils. Ces derniers s'étaient révélés particulièrement avisés.

_Commence par t'approprier le savoir,_ avait-elle répondu quand Harry lui avait demandé le moyen le plus rapide d'acquérir des connaissances. _Tu retiendras facilement ce que tu apprends en créant tes propres fiches de révision. _Harry avait d'abord fait la lippe. Il demandait à Hermione comment accélérer, et non pas ralentir ses recherches en noircissant des rouleaux de parchemins ! _Ne travaille pas seulement par matières concentre-toi sur des thèmes précis. En Potions, par exemple : ne perds pas ton temps à relire les manuels chapitre par chapitre depuis celui de première année. Cherche au contraire tout ce que tu pourras trouver à partir d'un champ de connaissance déterminé : usages du sang de licorne, préparation de la potion tue-loup, etc. Regroupe tous les éléments que tu auras trouvés, et tu auras une fiche de révision complète. Mieux : tu la connaîtras déjà presque par cœur, puisque c'est toi qui l'auras composée. _Harry ne grimaçait plus du tout, à présent. Voilà qui allait lui faciliter les choses ! Il voyait s'éloigner avec soulagement la perspective de mois, voire d'années passées à décortiquer tous les livres jamais écrits sur les Forces du Mal.

Les conseils d'Hermione lui avaient permis d'éliminer une bonne partie de la bibliothèque. C'était heureux : l'absence de Mme Pince lui permettait l'accès à tous les ouvrages, y compris ceux de la Réserve. Sans méthode de recherche appropriée, Harry se serait senti englouti par le nombre.

Ce n'était du reste pas sans surprise qu'il avait ouvert la porte de la Réserve d'un simple « Alohomora ». Il pensait que Dumbledore aurait pris grand soin de soustraire cette salle à la curiosité d'un élève –la sienne en particulier. Indécis, il s'était attardé sur le pas de la porte. Mais rien, pas même un maléfice de répulsion, ne s'était manifesté.

Soit. Les livres interdits avaient du être ôtés des étagères. Que faire ? Attendre la rentrée et inventer mille prétextes pour convaincre Hermione de les demander ? Impossible ! Chaque jour écoulé l'éloignait de son but. Le cerveau en ébullition, Harry finit pourtant par remarquer qu'aucun rayonnage ne comportait d'emplacements vides.

Il ne pouvait s'expliquer l'attitude du directeur. Sa confiance dans la droiture des Gryffondors lui faisait-elle penser que Harry respecterait l'habituel interdit ? _Dans ce cas, il a bien tort de se fier à moi_, conclut tristement le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas sans honte qu'il trompait Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Lupin et tous les autres. Il s'était toujours efforcé d'être digne de la confiance réciproque qui le liait à ces gens, ses amis. A présent, le sentiment de solitude qui l'étreignait lui glaçait le coeur.

Malgré le malaise qu'il éprouvait, il s'était attelé à sa tâche avec acharnement. Il avait simplement adapté la méthode d'Hermione à un usage plus rapide, grâce à un sort de photocopie. Il l'avait trouvé dans un ouvrage de la Réserve, sur le rayonnage étiqueté « Incitation aux vices », rubrique _Paresse__. _Le livre s'intitulait _Pourquoi faire vous-même ce que la magie peut faire pour vous ?_ Ainsi n'avait-il plus qu'à dire : Copiuscollae ! en pointant sa baguette sur le passage qui l'intéressait pour l'ajouter à ses fiches. Il se trouvait maintenant en possession d'une importante documentation sur le voile du Département des Mystères et les sorts de disparition.

Après quelques semaines, Harry pensait même avoir épuisé tout ce que la bibliothèque comportait sur ces deux sujets. Il avait certes appris beaucoup de choses.

Les origines supposées de la création du voile, tout d'abord, faisaient l'objet de multiples explications –toutes contredisant ce qu'affirmait la précédente. Harry espérait trouver dans la genèse du voile la clé de son mystère. Mais incapable de trancher entre ces hypothèses, il avait bien du se résoudre à les accepter toutes. Quoiqu'il en soit, un unique point rapprochait les auteurs : leur ignorance commune du sort réservé à ceux qui traversaient le voile, ainsi que de l'éventuel moyen d'en revenir.

Les sortilèges visant à la disparition physique avaient été une autre source d'étonnement –et de déception. De la haute magie concentrée dans les capes d'invisibilité jusqu'aux simples sorts de confusion visuelle, Harry avait largement fait le tour de la question. Mais quelles que soient leur extravagance et l'étrangeté de leurs formules, aucun charme n'incluait d'arche, de voile ni même de porte, et aucun n'avait pour but d'envoyer sa cible…ailleurs.

C'était là le fil conducteur qui guidait Harry. Sirius était forcément enfermé dans un endroit d'où il ne pouvait le contacter. Cet endroit pouvait être proche, comme une bulle de protection assortie d'invisibilité. Mais ce pouvait aussi bien être –l'angoisse nouait Harry à cette idée- un autre pays, pourquoi pas, ou encore… une autre planète, une autre…dimension. A ce stade de ses pensées, Harry se reprochait généralement son imagination débordante. _C'est stupide ! _se tançait-il alors_. Il doit bien plus sûrement souffrir dans quelque geôle de Voldemort, qui n'a pas besoin d'autre monde pour inventer des supplices !_

Son optimisme initial s'était estompé au fil des semaines, laissant place à une inquiétude croissante. C'était en vain qu'il avait passé au crible jusqu'aux vénérables grimoires entreposés sur les plus hautes étagères. Si son savoir s'était indéniablement accru, l'objectif final restait toujours aussi lointain.

Peut-être devrait-il abandonner le système conseillé par Hermione, et analyser un par un TOUS les livres, quel que soit leur sujet, à la recherche d'un indice ? L'idée seule le décourageait. Sans doute sa vie entière n'y suffirait-elle pas.

Peut-être alors devrait-il…Une onde de terreur le saisissait comme se profilait son ultime solution. Il s'imaginait, par une nuit sans lune, recroquevillé contre une pierre tombale, espionnant Voldemort et ses macabres partisans dans l'espoir d'apprendre du sorcier noir le secret que lui seul connaissait peut-être. Harry sentait alors toute bravoure l'abandonner. S'il était découvert -et il le serait forcément-, qu'aurait-il à opposer aux Mangemorts et à leur maître ? Les quelques sorts que ses aptitudes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui permettaient de reproduire ? La chance insolente qui l'avait sauvé jusque là? S'il parvenait seulement à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples, ce serait à coup sûr le dernier acte qu'il accomplirait de sa vie. Pourtant, s'il fallait en arriver là…Harry savait au fond de lui que le moment venu, quand tout espoir serait enfui, que ce recours serait le seul possible, il serait prêt.

Mais pour l'heure, une voix étrangement semblable à celle d'Hermione persistait dans sa tête à le raisonner. _Tu dois d'abord retrouver Sirius_, répétait-elle, _alors seulement tu pourras te préparer à affronter Voldemort_.

-Mais…Et si je parvenais à le supprimer, après tout ?

_Très drôle,_ persiflait l'impitoyable voix.

-Et si c'était justement le seul moyen de retrouver Sirius…Si je me trompais et qu'il soit mort… Je le retrouverais peut-être, si Voldemort me tuait au lieu de me donner le secret du voile…Et mes parents…Je les connaîtrais enfin…

_En livrant du même coup le monde sorcier aux ténèbres ? Un acte héroïque bien digne de Sirius et de tes parents…Ils seraient sûrement fiers de toi…_

Vaincu, Harry repoussait alors une fois de plus cette issue désespérée.

Et puis…Couvert de poussière et retourné sur sa tranche derrière une rangée d'encyclopédies, il l'avait découvert. Ce ne pouvait être que lui, Harry le sentait comme il avait senti qu'il saurait voler en enfourchant son balai pour la première fois. Sur lui s'étaient dès lors concentrées ses plus folles espérances –et ses pires tourments.

Ce livre, le seul dont Harry n'avait pas même lu le titre, était toujours posé par terre à côté de lui. Allongé dans l'herbe, il avait beau réfléchir jusqu'au vertige, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de le déchiffrer. La bibliothèque de Poudlard était loin de se résumer à des œuvres anglophones. Mais jusqu'ici, chaque fois que Harry avait rencontré un livre écrit en langue étrangère, le classique sort de traduction avait toujours fonctionné.

Mais avec celui-ci…Rien. Pas la moindre étincelle autour du petit livre, pas le plus petit frémissement dans sa reliure de liège. Les caractères dorés incrustés dans la couverture étaient inconnus de Harry. Cela l'intriguait particulièrement : les langues utilisées dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque étaient si nombreuses que son œil s'était habitué à plusieurs systèmes alphabétiques. S'il avait au moins pu soulever cette couverture de liège, peut-être aurait-il découvert un contenu intelligible. Mais là encore, ses tentatives n'avaient servi à rien : comme bouclé par un cadenas invisible, le livre avait obstinément refusé de s'ouvrir.

Cette résistance de l'ouvrage avait naturellement excité la curiosité de Harry. Après tant d'essais infructueux, il était persuadé que ce qu'il cherchait était forcément dans le mystérieux petit livre, qui semblait le défier. Ses caractères illisibles et ses pages hermétiquement closes étaient devenus aux yeux du jeune homme le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de son parrain. Il _devait_ le franchir. Il ignorait toujours pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'il toucherait alors au but.

Il plia les genoux et se projeta en avant pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Saisissant le livre d'une main, il brandit de l'autre sa baguette magique.

-Traducto ! cria-t-il à nouveau, concentré de toutes ses forces sur le manuscrit.

Il fallait absolument qu'il en vienne à bout! C'était peut-être sa seule chance…La détresse le submergea.

-Ouvre-toi, par pitié ! implora-t-il. Il _faut_ que je te lise ! Tu dois m'aider à trouver Sirius !

Il avait oublié toute formule magique, jeté sa baguette à terre et serrait à présent le livre à deux mains. Seul demeurait clair dans son esprit le désir de ramener son parrain auprès de lui. Plus rien n'existait que cette pensée, la plus intense qu'il eut jamais eue.

Le paysage autour de lui devenait flou. Peu à peu, il s'estompa tout à fait. Le jeune sorcier ne distinguait plus que le bleu ténu du ciel, comme si celui-ci l'entourait dans un globe. Il eut soudain peur d'être en train de s'évanouir.

-Non, je ne veux pas…

Le livre lui échappa des mains.

Interdit, Harry le regarda se balancer dans les airs, comme poussé par une brise. Puis le livre s'immobilisa. Une sorte de spirale blanche évoquant un tissu froissé s'échappait de sa couverture. Harry recula instinctivement tandis que ce qui semblait être un morceau d'étoffe finissait de s'extraire du rectangle de liège.

Le paysage réapparaissait progressivement alentour. Le livre amorça une paisible descente vers le sol, flottant toujours de droite et de gauche, et finit par se poser précautionneusement sur l'herbe. Lentement, sans quitter des yeux le livre et ce qui en était sorti, Harry se baissa pour chercher à tâtons sa baguette magique.

Tout à coup, il réalisa que l'étoffe blanche avait une forme -pour le moins inattendue. Le bas du tissu dessinait une espèce de zigzag, rappelant tantôt les contours d'un éclair, tantôt ceux d'un tire-bouchon selon ses mouvements. Ce grand « z » à l'envers et distendu en longueur était surmonté d'une sphère plus volumineuse que lui. Et cette sphère…

Harry, éberlué, cessa de chercher sa baguette qui demeurait hors de portée. Le regard fixe, la bouche grande ouverte, il se redressa le plus doucement qu'il put.

La sphère qui surmontait le bas de l'étoffe avait des yeux. Des yeux noirs, tout ronds, qui le regardaient. Juste en dessous, une bille bleue veinée de jaune et de rouge devait tenir lieu de nez. Enfin, le bas de la sphère était fendu en ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un large sourire.

-Houuu ! Houuu ! faisait maintenant joyeusement l'étoffe en bondissant en tous sens dans les airs.

Harry ne savait plus que penser. Quelle que soit cette créature, il était difficile de la croire dangereuse. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme de livres pour enfants moldus que lisait Dudley des années auparavant. Elle avait d'ailleurs elle-même la taille d'un enfant en bas âge. C'était donc là ce que cachait l'étrange livre à la couverture de liège ? Harry lança un regard vers celui-ci. Non, décidément, ce « fantôme » ne pouvait être qu'un leurre. _Une ruse de mage noir pour sorciers trop naïfs_, _et j'ai bien failli tomber dans le piège,_ s'admonesta le garçon.

Un second coup d'œil lui permit de repérer sa baguette.

Il se jeta littéralement dessus.

-Houuu ! Houuu ! Je t'ai fait peur ? piaillait maintenant le bout de tissu d'un air réjoui.

Le bras levé, Harry pointa sur lui sa baguette. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire, mais tenta d'adopter l'air le plus déterminé possible.

L'étoffe blanche cessa de bondir.

-Oh, ça va, ça va ! Harry entendit un ronchonnement étouffé. Aucun sens de l'humour, celui-là, marmotta la créature en ôtant son drap blanc.

Devant Harry se tenait à présent une apparition tout aussi improbable que la première. La forme en était identique. Mais la consistance avait changé : elle était devenue vaporeuse, d'un gris assez clair sa densité la rendait presque opaque. Les yeux noirs étaient toujours là, ainsi que la bille bleue –une agate, jugea Harry- veinée de rouge et de jaune. Mais le large sourire s'était transformé en une moue dépitée, et les sourcils découverts par le drap étaient froncés.

-Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser ! Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie…

-S'amu…Mais par la barbe de Dumbledore, qui es-tu ?

-Qui es-tu toi-même, d'abord ? repartit la forme d'un ton grincheux.

-Je suis Harry Potter, élève de cette école.

-Ça, je commençais à m'en douter, ricana la vapeur grise. Avec cette cicatrice…Et tu n'as pas exactement l'allure d'un professeur, sans vouloir te vexer…

-A ton tour, alors : qui es-tu ? répéta Harry.

La créature s'allongea paresseusement sur le dos, la tête renversée vers le jeune homme. L'air semblait pour elle une matière solide.

-Tu es moins brillant que je ne le pensais…Tu es pourtant le premier depuis des siècles à pouvoir ouvrir le livre…Je ne puis m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu, tu le comprendras. Eh bien, puisque ton intelligence montre apparemment ses limites, je suis –c'est pourtant d'une évidence… Qui pourrais-je donc être, sinon l'esprit de ce livre ?

Harry dut s'appuyer au grand hêtre derrière lui. La stupéfaction, la joie, la crainte aussi de ce qui allait suivre étaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Sa raison tentait encore de résister mais son instinct, lui, en était sûr. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'expectative, il se décida.

-Et…de quoi parle ce livre ? risqua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Décidément, tu as le cerveau embrumé, mon garçon… Un mauvais jour, peut-être? On dit que ça arrive aux meilleurs. _De quoi parle ce livre !_ Mais de ce que tu cherches, bougre d'enclume ! De quoi d'autre pourrait-il parler ?


	7. Hope

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**HOPE**

Le jour baissait dans le parc. Une légère brise balayait les feuilles des arbres et faisait bruisser les herbes. Ça et là, un craquement ou un petit cri révélait la présence d'un insecte. Autour du lac, des vaguelettes frémissantes et un concert de coassements annonçaient l'arrivée de la faune aquatique. Le silence apparent était rempli des bruits du parc qui, à la faveur du soir, s'épanouissaient librement. Quelques lumières étaient apparues aux fenêtres du château, accentuant les ombres de la large façade. Telle un phare au bord d'une côte abrupte, l'imposante bâtisse semblait appeler à la rejoindre les insouciants attardés au dehors. Le monde des hommes et celui de la nature se séparaient.

L'écho des paroles de la petite créature résonnait toujours aux oreilles de Harry. Il demeurait là, incapable de s'arracher à la transe de ce moment. D'un geste, d'un mot, il pouvait rompre l'enchantement de cette fin de jour pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi sous le grand hêtre et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

_De quoi parle ce livre !_ _Mais de ce que tu cherches, bougre d'enclume !_

Ce qu'il cherchait ! Etait-il possible… Non, bien sûr, même Dumbledore n'avait pu…Surtout, ne pas bouger ! Réfléchir. Réfléchir ! Un feu d'artifice avait envahi son cerveau, coupant court à toute tentative de raisonnement. Il avait réussi ! Le livre allait lui dévoiler ses secrets, et il reverrait Sirius ! Tous les autres avaient tort : Lupin, Ron, Hermione, et même Dumbledore ! Comme il avait eu raison de ne pas désespérer ! La solution était là, devant lui, et dans un instant…

Le désir fut trop fort. Oubliant ses craintes, Harry tenta le tout pour le tout. Il devait savoir si le lien avec l' « esprit du livre » était réel, ou s'il serait brisé par une autre question. Il n'aborda toutefois pas directement le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Sa voix était à peine audible.

-Ooooh ! Mais il parle presque ! fit la créature dans un bâillement appuyé. Elle s'étira de tout son corps, formant un arc de cercle parfait sous le nez du jeune sorcier. Le jeune homme prit soudain conscience du chant des criquets ponctuant à présent le crépuscule.

-Je m'appellerai comme tu le voudras, jeune homme. Bien qu'étant l'esprit de ce livre, je ne peux me manifester que si l'on m'invoque. C'est pourquoi ma forme et mon nom ne sont jamais les mêmes. Ils naissent du sorcier qui fait appel à moi.

Pendant cette explication, l'esprit avait chaussé de petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient l'air sérieux du professeur Binns. Il avait d'ailleurs fait apparaître une chaire au bord de laquelle il était maintenant assis, regardant fixement Harry.

Celui-ci, un peu rassuré par la persistance de l'apparition, tentait de trouver à toute vitesse la réponse que l'on attendait manifestement de lui. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. A commencer par cette invocation dont avait parlé l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais invoqué qui que ce soit ! _Plus tard_, se dit-il. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'agacer la créature : et si elle décidait de retourner d'où elle venait, refermant à tout jamais le précieux grimoire ?

-Heu…et bien…il faut donc…enfin, si j'ai bien compris…je dois te choisir un nom ?

-E-xa-cte-ment ! L'esprit lui souriait d'un air encourageant derrière ses lunettes, apparemment ravi des progrès de cet élève obtus.

Le calme alentour n'était troublé que de temps à autre par le hululement d'une chouette disparaissant au loin ou regagnant la volière. Harry tenta de se concentrer. Il promenait éperdument ses yeux autour de lui, à la recherche d'une image qui ferait jaillir dans son cerveau l'appellation adéquate. Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée spontanée de celle-ci, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle convienne à son destinataire.

_Sinon, il disparaîtra pour de bon, cette fois, et tout l'espoir que… _

L'espoir ?

Mais oui ! C'était cela que représentait à ses yeux la forme indéfinissable qui le regardait en ce moment, l'air de s'ennuyer un peu. L'évidence balayait le doute, effaçait toute question. Ca ne pourrait que lui plaire c'était _son_ nom.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Je…je crois… Hope, se lança-t-il enfin.

-Parfait, rétorqua immédiatement la créature en se redressant. Maintenant que nous voilà présentés, passerons-nous enfin à l'action ?

Un air satisfait démentait le ton martial. Son nouveau nom devait bien être à son goût, observa Harry avec soulagement.

Un bruissement soudain embrasa les feuilles des arbres millénaires qui peuplaient le parc. Comme tiré par le souffle du vent, un nuage s'écarta pour dévoiler la lune. Au loin retentit l'écho d'un aboiement. Peu à peu, Harry se sentit envahi par une douce chaleur.

Pour la première fois, il ne pensait plus du tout que puisse se volatiliser celui qu'il considérait maintenant, à son propre étonnement, comme un allié. C'était comme si le fait de baptiser cette créature avait créé entre elle et le jeune sorcier un lien magique. Et ce lien libérait Harry de toute appréhension.


	8. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**Rappel**: je ne peux ni répondre aux reviews anonymes faute d'adresse pour le faire, ni les commenter ici puisque c'est désormais interdit. Mais remercier, ça doit quand même être autorisé? Alors: MERCI, chers anonymes! Et je ne peux que vous encourager à sortir de l'anonymat pour qu'on puisse discuter... :)

* * *

**LES APPARENCES PEUVENT ÊTRE TROMPEUSES**

Silencieux comme une ombre, le maître des Potions de Poudlard atteignait la volière.

L'aspect félin de sa démarche s'alliait étrangement à la raideur toute minérale de son maintien. Insaisissable autant que sa personne, son pas semblait flotter de marche en marche sans le moindre effort.

Du reste, l'ombrageux professeur n'aurait délégué à personne ces fastidieux trajets: il savourait bien trop ces intermèdes en sa seule compagnie, qu'il préférait si fort à toute autre.

Pour feutrée qu'elle fut, son arrivée imminente tirait déjà les auxiliaires ailés du château de leur torpeur estivale. En témoignaient quelques bruissements d'ailes et petits cris aussi curieux qu'excités à l'idée d'une distraction inattendue.

Qu'est-ce qui incita alors le professeur Rogue à s'attarder sur la terrasse jouxtant l'entrée, observant le parc au lieu de pénétrer dans la volière d'un pas décidé ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Accès de fatigue ? Il ne ressentait nul besoin de reprendre son souffle.

Attraction du panorama ? Fadaises de romantiques, au nombre desquels il ne se comptait certes pas. Les admirateurs béats des merveilles de la nature l'agaçaient du reste au plus haut point. "Merveilles"! Quand seules celles de la science méritaient cette appellation!

Restait l'appel d'une intuition. Cette éventualité se doubla instantanément de l'image de sa collègue de Divination évoquant son troisième œil. Son humeur s'assombrit aussitôt. Rogue ôtait déjà ses mains du rebord de pierre, impatient de mettre un terme à cette flânerie déplacée, quand ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

-Par Merl…

Sa baguette était déjà dans sa main.

-Petrificus totalus ! aboya-t-il.

L'expression qui se peignit alors sur le visage du sorcier évoquait une insondable collision de pensées. Un aspect en était toutefois fort clair: elle ne pouvait en aucun cas refléter la victoire.

OoO

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore franchissait les marches extérieures du château bien plus sveltement que son âge ne l'aurait laissé penser, revoyant sans fin défiler le contenu du parchemin qu'il venait de lire.

Délivrées par un hibou largué sur son bureau tel un mini cognard un instant auparavant, les inimitables pattes de mouche de Severus Rogue avaient confirmé le pressentiment qui tenaillait le directeur depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Cette décision - _sa_ décision– les avait-elle précipités vers l'abîme ? L'insoutenable hantise s'insinuait comme un poison dans son esprit tandis que, se penchant vers Fumseck, il lui donnait aussitôt les consignes de sa mission immédiate.

Fumseck… Il avait pourtant semblé l'approuver… Il _l'avait_ approuvé.

Mais la silhouette de Rogue se dessinait déjà dans l'horizon crépusculaire.

-Severus… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Sous mes yeux ! fulminait Rogue. Il a _osé_ disparaître sous mes yeux !

Naturellement, il avait fallu que Potter choisisse avec son infaillible instinct le moment précis de son arrivée sur la terrasse de la volière. Rogue n'était pas près de lui pardonner cet ultime affront.

Dumbledore ne cilla pas. Plus vite Severus épuiserait son courroux, plus vite il lui donnerait le détail des évènements.

-Il a touché un… une créature. J'ignore ce que c'était, mais ils ont disparu _là-dedans_!

Rogue brandissait le livre trouvé sur l'herbe. Celui-ci était ouvert sur deux pages immaculées.

-_Dans_ ce livre, Severus ?

Rogue eut beau dévisager le vieux sorcier, il ne décela pas trace dans ses yeux de l'incrédulité attendue.

-C'est hélas ce que j'ai vu, M. le Directeur. Je me trouvais à l'entrée de la volière quand…

Oh, devoir relater ce ridicule épisode ! Evoquer l'improbable "fantôme" digne d'un livre pour enfants Moldus ! Avouer pour finir sa propre impuissance face à… Potter, Potter et encore Potter !

Son récit terminé, Rogue fixait le lac d'un regard ulcéré.

Dumbledore retourna, caressa, observa longuement le livre sous tous ses angles.

-Il a donc réussi… murmura-t-il enfin.

Après la parfaite absence de questions du vieux directeur, cette remarque acheva d'éveiller la nature soupçonneuse du Serpentard. Il ne lui avait pas échappé non plus que Dumbledore évitait soigneusement de refermer le livre -tout comme lui-même s'en était abstenu. Son supérieur obéissait-il au même réflexe de prudence, ou avait-il une autre raison de maintenir l'ouvrage tel qu'il avait été trouvé ?

Dumbledore, plongé dans la contemplation des pages blanches, ne semblait guère soucieux de s'expliquer.

Alors ? Attendre avec les autres qu'il daigne leur livrer ce qu'il savait sur l'ouvrage –si toutefois il en avait l'intention ? Très peu pour Rogue.

A propos de cachotteries, il se remémora alors l'attitude de Lupin lors de leur dernière réunion. Celui-là non plus ne disait sûrement pas tout ce qu'il savait…

Le brillant sorcier s'interrogeait déjà sur les liens éventuels entre ces deux énigmes, quand ses conjectures furent interrompues par la demande la plus malvenue que son directeur pouvait formuler.

-Severus, pourriez-vous me dessiner cette… créature ?

Les sourcils de Rogue se haussèrent malgré lui avant qu'il n'acquiesce finalement de mauvaise grâce.

L'éclabouille soit de ces Potter. Il faudrait en passer par la trace écrite de cette grotesque apparition qui ne l'embarrassait déjà que trop.

Soit, admit Rogue en suivant le directeur vers son bureau. Le croquis circulerait sans doute parmi tous les membres de l'Ordre mais, tout compte fait, son image ne devrait guère en souffrir. Le seul aspect plaisant de sa funeste découverte serait sans doute de leur ravaler quelque temps dans la gorge cette détestable manie de rire niaisement à tout propos.

OoO

_Ministère de la Magie_

-… et c'est pourquoi, M. le Ministre, Mme la Sur-Chef de Cabinet, M. le Sous-Sur-Chef de Cabinet, mesdames et messieurs les Secrétaires d'Etat, Sous-Secrétaires d'Etat, Archi-Brigadiers, Sous-archi-Brigadiers et Archi-Sous-Brigadiers de Divisions, Ultra-Majors, Majors et Majorettes de Services, Agrémenteurs et Agrémenteurs Adjoints de Bureaux, Inspecteurs d'Ornementation et Ornementalistes de Sous-Bureaux, ainsi que tous les Aspirants nouvellement recrutés, j'estime indispensable de vous faire part de la nécessité absolue d'adopter pour nos parchemins officiels les modèles en papier de riz, sachant que son alliance de résistance et de finesse…

- Vigilance constante ! siffla Kingsley à l'oreille d'une Tonks assoupie qu'il fit sursauter sur son siège. Il adorait effrayer sa collègue de sa très bonne imitation de leur redoutable mentor commun : cela marchait à tous les coups avec elle. Et, en cas d'urgence au cœur des soporifiques réunions où ils avaient ordre de laisser traîner leurs oreilles, c'était le plus sûr moyen de lui rendre instantanément la possession de toutes ses facultés.

Elle darda sur lui un regard furieux, puis surpris quand elle s'aperçut qu'il fixait le sac à main en imitation bézoard posé sur ses genoux. Abaissant les yeux sur son sac, elle vit alors qu'une plume de phénix en dépassait. Kingsley faisait maintenant discrètement tourner entre ses doigts la plume identique qui s'y trouvait.

OoO

_Larnak, ancien Comté de Larnakshire, Ecosse_

-Toujours aussi exquis, ton Ness'cotch, ma chère Bourbonia! M'avoueras-tu un jour ton secret de fabrication ?

-Oh, l'entrée de mon américaine de mère dans la famille a dépoussiéré quelques traditions… tout en en gardant l'essence. Comme tu n'en sauras pas plus, que dirais-tu d'une dernière petite larme avant le dîner ?

-Eh bien… Oh, et puis par la barbe de Merlin !

La sorcière tendit son verre dans un énergique assentiment qui fit légèrement trembler son chignon.

-Une petite larme passera bien. C'est tout de même ma première demi-journée de libre depuis…

Son amie éclata de rire.

- Inutile, ça fait si longtemps que tu ne pourras pas t'en souvenir !

Reposant sur la table basse la petite carafe aux reflets dorés, elle se détourna brusquement vers son invitée, une expression presque enfantine sur son visage façonné par le temps.

-Minnie ! Sais-tu que mon télescope est toujours au grenier ?

Le malicieux sourire qui lui répondit aurait surpris n'importe qui d'autre venant de la respectable sorcière qui le lui adressait.

Les yeux de Bourbonia pétillèrent.

-Tu es partante ?

-Et comment !

Une silencieuse émotion les enveloppa.

Combien de décennies s'étaient-elles écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elles avaient transporté le lourd objet sur la terrasse pour deviner les signes des étoiles à la manière des centaures ? Mais elles n'avaient pas su les lire et les temps sombres étaient venus… Après le départ de celle qui lui était une sœur depuis l'âge le plus tendre, avec qui d'autre Bourbonia aurait-elle eu le cœur de déchiffrer les astres ?

Mais ce soir… Pour un soir seulement, les années d'insouciance allaient enfin renaître. Combien elles leur avaient manqué, elles le réalisaient ensemble à cet instant.

Reposant son verre en se raclant bizarrement la gorge, la sorcière au chignon sentit comme une légère caresse sur sa main.

L'effleurement provenait de la plume de phénix accrochée au bracelet quelque peu déluré pour son goût austère qu'elle s'était exceptionnellement autorisé ce jour-là.

Minerva Mc Gonagall releva la tête vers son amie, plus désolée qu'elle n'aurait su le dire. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir que le télescope sortirait du grenier.

OoO

_Le Terrier_

L'aiguille de l'horloge familiale représentant Arthur Weasley annonça "A la maison" bien avant l'heure où Molly commençait habituellement à ne plus guère la quitter des yeux. Arthur sourit au sorcier grisonnant qui avait transplané dans le salon désert en même temps que lui.

-Installe-toi, je nous ramène une bièraubeurre !

-Laisse-moi tout de même saluer Molly… Que fais-tu de _mes_ bonnes manières ? rétorqua le sorcier avec un entrain légèrement forcé.

Leurs pardessus encore sous le bras, ils allèrent surprendre Mme Weasley dans la cuisine.

-Bonsoir, chérie!

Molly fit volte-face, un voile d'appréhension retenant le sourire en suspens sur son visage.

-Arthur ! Tu es en avance ! Il n'est rien arri…

Il la coupa d'un hochement de tête rassurant. L'angoisse permanente instaurée par cette guerre les tuerait bientôt tous sans que Voldemort ait même à s'en mêler.

-J'ai réussi à traîner Remus ici pour le dîner…

Sa femme se détendit aussitôt.

-Bonsoir, Molly !

Remus Lupin apparut derrière Arthur comme celui-ci se dirigeait vers le buffet pour en retirer deux chopes.

-Désolé pour cette intrusion, mais ton mari ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix…

Molly éclata de rire.

-Tu restes le bienvenu, Remus… Même si je suis vexée que l'invitation d'Arthur ait eu plus de succès que les miennes! Maintenant, retournez au salon au lieu d'encombrer ma cuisine, voulez-vous ?

Près d'une heure plus tard, les deux hommes rejoignirent la famille réunie pour apprêter le dîner. Seule la voix de Molly parvenait à couvrir le brouhaha de ses enfants, encore monté d'un cran à la vue de Remus.

-Les jumeaux, amenez un peu de bièraubeurre et pas de bêtises, cette fois ! Ron, il manque les verres, mon chéri… Ginny, peux-tu me passer le plat qui est sur ce meuble ?

Molly se retournait vers sa fille quand ses yeux s'élargirent en direction des places de Remus et d'Arthur. Une plume couleur de feu reposait sur chacune de leurs assiettes encore vides un instant auparavant.

OoO

_L'Acromantula, Londres_

Sans quitter du regard les harpies siamoises attablées à l'entrée, le vieux sorcier au chapeau enfoncé désigna son verre d'une subtile flexion du doigt.

Sur un geste du barman au teint d'un jaune prononcé, une bouteille de whisky pur feu glissa le long du comptoir crasseux jusqu'au verre, le remplit pour la troisième fois et regagna sa place derrière le comptoir.

Le barman retourna à sa partie de roulette sorcière –les mises s'y effectuaient en nature sous forme d'articles prohibés de 6e catégorie, le gros lot provenant de la 7e et dernière catégorie d'objets illicites selon arrivages.

L'homme pointa alors discrètement sa baguette sur le verre.

-Evanesco.

Le liquide disparut instantanément.

La main du sorcier avait plongé dans sa poche et se refermait sur une petite flasque quand le contact d'un objet doux et caressant l'arrêta. Un objet qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas s'être trouvé là quelques secondes plus tôt.

Après qu'un rapide examen tactile eut confirmé ses soupçons, il jeta quelques pièces sur le comptoir et s'éloigna vers la sortie. Sa claudication, qui l'aurait rendu aisément repérable si le monde sorcier avait eu connaissance de son identité, marqua un léger temps d'arrêt à la hauteur des harpies.

_On se reverra, mes jolies…_

OoO

Si les yeux de Harry s'arrondirent, ce ne fut pas d 'émerveillement.

Emerveillé, ô combien l'avait-il pourtant été en voyant Hope lui faire signe de le suivre… _dans le livre_ !

-Alors, c'est pour ce siècle ou le prochain ? J'ai envie de me dérouiller, moi !

Hope, à présent revêtu d'une cape de voyage, engagea sa tête vers les pages blanches avant de la retourner pour lancer un coup d'œil narquois à Harry par dessus ce qui lui tenait lieu d'épaule.

-Je vais partir sans toi… chantonna-t-il.

-NON !

La face de Hope, maintenant entièrement tournée vers lui, affichait clairement sa satisfaction devant l'effet de son petit chantage.

Mais Harry ne remarqua même pas la façon dont la petite créature le menait déjà par le bout de la baguette.

-Attends… Je…

Le "_Je viens_" qu'il avait au bord des lèvres avait refusé d'en sortir. Au moment de franchir le dernier obstacle, un nœud à l'estomac le retenait encore. Il avait peur. L'indigne élève de la Maison de Godric Gryffondor avait peur, s'avouait-il enfin, honteux jusqu'aux tréfonds de lui-même.

"_Ne te fie jamais à une créature…"_

Qu'avait dit M. Weasley, déjà ? C'était si loin…

"…_si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau…"_ Oui, c'était quelque chose comme ça…

Mais une autre voix, bien nette et audible celle-ci, se superposa au souvenir flou des paroles d'Arthur Weasley.

La chaleur qui envahit Harry au son de cette voix-là relégua la peur, le doute et la méfiance dans un absolu néant.

"_Pour James, c'était justement le risque qui était amusant"._

Hope fronçait maintenant les sourcils. La patience n'était décidément pas au nombre des qualités du petit esprit.

-Tu attrapes ma cape maintenant, ou tu ne la toucheras jamais, menaça-t-il, les bras croisés dans une attente qui semblait bien sur le point de se terminer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Un sourire de bonheur intense illuminait maintenant les traits de Harry. Le premier depuis si longtemps que son visage lui semblait s'éveiller de la prison d'un long sommeil.

Il attrapa un pan de la cape de Hope, qui plongea aussitôt dans les pages ouvertes.

La sensation qui suivit enchanta le jeune sorcier: c'était la même que lorsqu'il fendait l'air en poussant son Eclair de Feu à sa vitesse maximale. S'abandonnant à ce délice à l'exclusion de toute pensée, il n'aurait su dire combien cela dura.

-Teeerminus ! Tout le monde descend ! annonça Hope sans crier gare.

Le temps de voir défiler quelques couleurs, des formes impossible à identifier et d'entendre des bruits étouffés au loin, les fesses de Harry prenaient contact avec quelque chose de douloureusement déplaisant.

-Aïe !

-Héhé ! Tu as vraiment le chic pour les situations brûlantes ! ricana une voix au-dessus de lui.

Les petits yeux noirs de Hope, installé sur la branche la plus basse d'un confortable chêne, l'observaient ironiquement.

Harry avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds. Se retournant, il aperçut la cause de son piquant atterrissage.

-La prochaine, fois, essaye quand même autre chose qu'un buisson de chardons ! Quelques orties en fleurs pourraient varier les plaisirs, par exemple…

Harry ne répliqua même pas : il était bien trop occupé à tourner sur lui-même pour identifier l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien se trouver.

Après deux tours complets, le doute n'était plus permis. Il connaissait ce lieu.

-Hope ! Je suis déjà ven…

Mais non.

Ils étaient forcément ailleurs. Le choc du voyage l'égarait.

-Bien sûr que tu es déjà venu ici !

Hope flottait maintenant devant lui, chaussant ses petites lunettes.

-Il va falloir te réveiller un peu, tu sais ! Je suis censé te guider, pas faire les choses à ta place ! l'admonesta-t-il.

-Si je dois même te présenter ce coin-_là_, je crains que nous n'allions pas très loin…

Harry écarquillait maintenant les yeux devant la maison qui leur faisait face.

Une maison qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle était à jamais l'un des ses pires souvenirs.

D'un bond, il se retourna vers Hope, les yeux empreints d'une rage sourde.

-Alors, c'était CA, ta mission ? Me ramener au 4, Privet Drive, pour que Dumbledore …

-Pffui ! coupa le petit esprit avec hauteur. Tu me trouves une tête de Magicobus, peut-être ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, si…

-Si Dumbledore avait eu l'insigne honneur de faire ma connaissance –et si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais que ce n'est pas le cas- j'ose prétendre que l'idée de m'employer à recueillir d'_insignifiants_ élèves en perdition ne lui traverserait AUCUNEMENT l'esprit !

Hope trépignait maintenant sous le nez de Harry, image de la plus vive indignation. Ce que voyant, le garçon se calma quelque peu.

-Bon, bon… Excuse-moi, d'accord ?

Une moue peu amène lui répondit.

-Je serai magnanime pour cette fois, finit par lâcher son déconcertant compagnon. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de m'insulter à nouveau. Les esprits de livres sont réputés pour leur naturel… chatouilleux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Le bleu du nez de Hope avait presque disparu au profit des veines rouges et jaunes de plus en plus larges et colorées, semblant furieusement prêtes à s'embraser. Le regard dont l'esprit fixait maintenant Harry n'aurait pu, de l'avis de ce dernier, donner envie de rire qu'au dernier des inconscients.

Il se hâta de hocher la tête.

-Compris.

-Parfait, fit Hope, la bille de son nez retrouvant son bleu habituel.

Il se retourna pour diriger son regard vers un point précis du jardin des voisins des Dursley.

-Alors ? Tu ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

Harry tenta de fixer la même direction que l'énigmatique créature. Il ne voyait qu'un amas de buisson d'hortensias qui pouvait difficilement constituer le but de leur périple.

Secouant la tête, il se résigna donc à attendre l'explication que l'esprit, comme souvent, semblait peu empressé de lui donner.

Mais celui-ci se tourna soudain vers lui, ses sourcils arrondis exprimant une confusion inattendue.

-Oh ! Il m'arrive d'être un peu distrait… C'est vrai que tu ne peux voir à travers les choses…

Il vint alors se placer devant Harry, pour une fois à sa hauteur.

-Voilà, regarde à travers moi, indiqua-t-il en ôtant sa cape.

_A travers lui ?_

Harry s'y résigna en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se demandait si le souvenir des paroles de M. Weasley n'aurait pas mérité un peu plus d'attention, et si la phrase de Sirius choisie par sa mémoire était bien la plus sensée que ce dernier lui ait adressée, quand son visage se figea.

Il voyait maintenant à travers les buissons.

Et derrière la masse compacte des luxuriants hortensias…

-Parfait. Tu dois maintenant connaître quelques détails avant de continuer, commença Hope. Il se racla ostensiblement la gorge.

_Cette silhouette accroupie…_

-Leçon n°1 : Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, si évidentes qu'elles paraissent, énonça l'esprit, englobant d'un large geste tout ce qui les entourait.

_Le contour de ce profil…_

-Tu dois donc faire preuve de prudence et suivre mes instructions. Tout d'abord… Hope brandit un index professoral.

_La couleur de ces cheveux…_

-… il n'est _pas question_ de te manifest…

-SIRIUS !

D'un bond, l'adolescent avait jailli de derrière l'arbre qui les abritait.

-NON ! hurla Hope. HARRY ! NON !

Mais le Gryffondor ne l'entendait plus. Volant littéralement par-dessus la haie du voisin, il était déjà sur le massif de fleurs et se jetait sur son parrain.

L'homme se retourna en un éclair, l'envoyant d'un coup d'épaule valser sur la pelouse.

-Sir…

-Expelliarmus !

Le paysage tanguait maintenant un peu autour de Harry.

Il était à terre, sa baguette dans la main de Sirius.

Sirius qui le fixait d'un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu –si, peut-être une fois, dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Ce regard s'adressait à Rogue.

Harry ne pouvait que le regarder, bouche bée, en secouant la tête.

Cela ne pouvait être.

Sirius avait eu peur. Il l'avait pris pour un Mangemort en le voyant se jeter ainsi sur lui. C'était juste un réflexe de défense…

Mais le regard métallique ne montrait toujours aucun signe de conscience de la moindre erreur.

-Sirius…

-Pas un geste, lui intima son parrain d'une voix tranchante comme une lame.

Harry en resta quelques instants paralysé sur place.

-Sirius… souffla-t-il enfin. C'est… c'est moi… C'est Harry…

Avec lenteur, il tenta de se lever.

Les yeux agrandis d'une horreur incrédule, il vit alors Sirius élever sa baguette.

-Stupefix !

Harry retomba à terre, inconscient.

OoO


	9. Les Elus

**Titre**: Au coeur des mystères

**Auteur**: Gorgonne

**Disclaimer**: La plupart des personnage et bien sûr le contexte/monde/univers sont à JKR

**Résumé**: Eté 1996- Victorieux de tant de combats, Sirius a perdu le dernier.  
L'ombre du voile plane maintenant sur le monde sorcier… A l'aube d'une guerre inéluctable, le Département des Mystères conserve ses secrets. Harry conçoit l'espoir fou de percer le mieux gardé d'entre eux: un Gryffondor ne fuit ni l'aventure, ni la bataille!  
Mais peut-il l'emporter là où le courage ne suffit plus?

* * *

**Rappel**: je ne peux ni répondre aux reviews anonymes faute d'adresse pour le faire, ni les commenter ici puisque c'est désormais interdit. Mais remercier, ça doit quand même être autorisé? Alors: MERCI, chers anonymes! Et je ne peux que vous encourager à sortir de l'anonymat pour qu'on puisse discuter... :)

* * *

_**Merci à Grispoils**_ pour sa vigilance constante! :)

* * *

**LES ELUS**

La nuit enveloppait maintenant le château. Il ne devait guère s'être écoulé plus d'une demi-heure depuis que six ombres s'y étaient discrètement glissées à la faveur du soir. D'arbres millénaires en buissons touffus, elles avaient traversé le parc pour franchir la porte une à une à quelques minutes d'intervalle, sans qu'aucune d'entre elles déclenchât les puissants dispositifs de sécurité de l'école la mieux gardée d'Angleterre. D'un pas furtif mais sûr, elles avaient ensuite parcouru les dédales du château dans une même direction sans avoir échangé plus qu'un coup d'œil de reconnaissance. Les raisons de leur présence en ces lieux ne souffraient manifestement pas le moindre retard.

Mais si le seul mot qu'elles avaient prononcé jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore était celui de "Patacitrouille", elles semblaient maintenant décidées à s'en dédommager d'après le vacarme émanant du bureau du directeur.

-On doit TOUS y aller ! Plus on sera nombreux à stupéfixer la chose, plus on aura de chances de le ramener !

-Hagrid ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas autorisé à pratiquer la magie, savez-vous ?

-Enfin Professeur! C'est sûrement sa vie qui est en jeu !

-C'est aux Aurors d'y aller ! Si nous ne revenons pas, il sera toujours temps d'aviser pour les autres !

-Kings n'a pas tort, pour une fois !

-Dis-donc, Tonks, dois-je te rappeler la dernière fois où tu pensais que j'avais tort ?

-Eh bien pour cette fois, vous avez tort tous les deux ! C'est à _moi_ d'y aller ! En tant que directrice de sa Maison, j'étais responsable de lui dès son retour au château !

-Minerva, soyez raisonnable ! Vous êtes à peine remise de vos blessures ! Je représente la famille adoptive de Harry et à ce titre…

-Arthur, sans t'offenser, _je_ représente la famille adoptive de Harry telle que la souhaitaient ses parents et Sirius. Je leur dois de tout faire pour le retrouver et cela ne prête pas à discussion.

-Vigilance constante ! C'était pourtant simple, mille gargouilles ! Filer ainsi sous le nez d'un aspirant professeur de DCFM ! Après ça, aucun d'entre vous ne partira sans moi, par Merlin !

-Dois-je comprendre que vous doutez de mes compétences, Alastor ?

-Je ne semble pas être le seul, _professeur_… Aux dernières nouvelles, vous enseignez bien toujours les Potions ?

-Je ne vous permettrai pas…

-Non ? Vous permettrez peut-être alors que je m'interroge sur vos motivations, si ce n'est sur votre niveau ! Difficile d'ignorer que vous seul ne vous proposez pas pour retrouver Potter !

-Et pourquoi mendierais-je ce douteux privilège, étant seul qualifié pour en hériter ?

Albus Dumbledore observait depuis quelques minutes les membres de l'Ordre réunis dans son bureau. Une étrange sensation l'étreignait à les voir ainsi palabrer, se contredire, argumenter et s'agacer, se disputant tous rien de moins que le risque d'aller à la mort pour la cause qu'ils défendaient. Loin s'en fallait que tous les sept entretiennent avec Harry des liens de même nature. Pourtant, le livrer sans combattre à ce qu'ils pensaient être l'œuvre des Ténèbres ne serait une option pour aucun d'entre eux.

Une vague de réconfort l'envahit à ce constat. Non, reconnut-il, l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant son visage soucieux, la magie blanche n'aurait pu compter meilleurs combattants.

Lentement, il se redressa.

Tous se turent instantanément en le voyant se lever. Il se dirigea vers le guéridon de bois sombre garni d'un plateau de velours vert au centre de la pièce. Le fameux livre, ses pages toujours déployées, y reposait. Sur un geste de sa part, les autres approchèrent tandis qu'il sortait un rouleau de parchemin d'un pan de sa robe.

-Avant tout, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre empressement à secourir Harry… quelle qu'ait été votre manière de l'exprimer. Sachez toutefois que peu d'entre vous pourront accomplir cette mission –peut-être même aucun.

Quelques haussements de sourcils ponctuèrent cette information. Après un échange de regards avec Remus que Rogue ne manqua pas, Dumbledore poursuivit :

-Voici le seul indice que nous possédions.

Il déroula le parchemin sur lequel Rogue avait dessiné l'étrange créature qui accompagnait Harry.

-L'idéal eut bien sûr été de recourir à une pensine. Mais il se trouve que notre ami Severus rencontre un petit problème avec leur utilisation.

Rogue couva l'assistance d'un regard mauvais propre à dissuader tout commentaire.

Ses dons exceptionnels en Occlumencie n'allaient pas sans un léger inconvénient : malgré des tentatives répétées, il était depuis plusieurs années incapable d'extirper le moindre de ses souvenirs pour l'y déposer dans la bienfaisante bassine enchantée qui l'aurait délesté d'une part de ses tracas. Loin d'y voir la marque de sa capacité à fermer son esprit, il ne tenait guère à livrer en pâture aux membres de l'Ordre ce qu'il considérait comme une inavouable faiblesse.

Comme si l'effraction de ce satané Potter dans sa pensine religieusement conservée n'avait pas suffi ! Une fureur intacte le submergeait rien que d'y repenser –outre les souvenirs que Rogue pouvait autrefois y déposer, ladite pensine renfermait à présent ses pires déceptions comme son plus fol espoir, et il était rien moins que prêt à pardonner au Gryffondor ce qu'il considérait comme un triple sacrilège.

Dumbledore passa le rouleau de parchemin à Hagrid qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

-Voici donc la créature qui se trouvait avec Harry au moment de sa disparition. Observez-la bien, mémorisez-là et indiquez-moi toute ressemblance avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose que vous auriez déjà rencontré.

Le rouleau fit le tour du cercle de mains en mains.

Remus le rendit enfin à Dumbledore, avec un hochement de tête résumant l'ignorance générale du petit groupe quant au spécimen soumis à son examen.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore en repliant le parchemin. Remus, je pense le moment venu de faire connaître à tous ce que vous m'avez appris au sujet de ce livre.

Parmi les regards qui convergèrent alors vers Lupin, celui de Rogue brillait d'une acuité particulière. On y était donc. Après cette mégère de Mc Gonagall, c'était bel et bien avec le loup-garou que Dumbledore partageait ses secrets. Non content de faire de ces Gryffondor ses plus proches confidents, voilà qu'il portait son choix sur l'un de leurs pires représentants ! Le rire de Potter, les moqueries de Black résonnaient encore si fort aux oreilles du Serpentard, et voilà que Lupin…

Lupin. Quoi de surprenant après tout ? S'il n'en restait qu'un pour froisser son orgueil…

Mais le loup-garou se raclait la gorge. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait confié un secret à Dumbledore, et non l'inverse. La colère de Rogue se calma quelque peu.

-Eh bien, commença Remus, cela tient en peu de choses. Lors de nos études à Poudlard, quelques amis et moi-même...

Rogue ne retint pas une grimace de dégoût.

-… avons… disons, étudié certaines formes rares d'ancienne magie…

-… histoire d'épater la galerie à peu de frais, faute de véritable talent ! Guère étonnant de votre part.

-_Severus_.

Le maître des Potions se sentait bouillir. Comme si ces quatre fats étaient bons à lancer autre chose que les ridicules sorts d'animation destinés au Vif d'or de Potter ! Il avait depuis longtemps décidé que la prouesse des comparses de Lupin devenus Animagi n'était due qu'à la nature bestiale qui les caractérisait tous.

Il s'en tint pourtant au rappel de Dumbledore. La surprenante animosité du regard de Lupin lui donnait du reste la satisfaction de l'avoir piqué au vif. Ses chers amis auraient-ils espéré trouver dans les vieux grimoires de la réserve le miraculeux remède à son incurable condition ?

-Nous avons donc découvert, reprit Lupin, le teint plus livide que jamais, qu'il existerait un moyen de rejoindre des endroits inaccessibles au commun des sorciers. Ce moyen serait un livre d'apparence tout à fait normale.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le guéridon.

-Ce livre serait ensorcelé par une sorte d'esprit qui ne permettrait de l'ouvrir qu'à certaines conditions.

-Il serait plus qu'opportun de nous préciser lesquelles, coupa Rogue. Cette rocambolesque histoire ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance, mais nulle piste susceptible d'expliquer son échec ne pouvait être ignorée.

-Je n'en connais que deux, mais elles ne sont pas forcément les seules. Il faudrait au moins unir une grande puissance magique à une volonté hors du commun. Mais cela reste assez obscur : nos sources parlaient de sorciers très puissants qui auraient échoué, par exemple.

Rogue haussa un sourcil circonspect. Cela commençait bien.

-Le sorcier réunissant les conditions requises pourrait alors rejoindre l'un des "endroits" auxquels le livre, ou plutôt l'esprit du livre, a le pouvoir de le conduire…

-Un instant, Remus, demanda Kingsley de sa voix de basse. Ces "endroits" sont-ils simplement protégés par des sorts d'invisibilité, ou s'agit-il… d'autre chose?

Remus secoua lentement la tête.

-Selon nos renseignements, ils ne feraient pas partie de notre… espace, précisa-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Mc Gonagall semblait changée en statue.

-Etes-vous en train de nous dire… suffoqua-t-elle, qu'un élève de quinze ans a non seulement disparu du château… mais se trouve actuellement dans un autre… monde ?

-Rien n'est sûr, Minerva, tenta Remus sans réussir à paraître lui-même convaincu.

-Mais ces sorciers, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien vouloir chercher dans ce livre, par les pointes d'un Magyar à deux têtes? La voix caverneuse de Hagrid n'aurait pu fournir meilleur contraste avec celle, presque éteinte, de Lupin.

-En fait, souffla ce dernier, visiblement mal à l'aise, cet objet s'avérerait utile à un sorcier dont la volonté serait entièrement tendue vers quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, qu'il ne pourrait trouver… dans ce monde.

Rogue suivait à présent le récit avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse au livre ouvert sur le guéridon.

-Les pages de ton fameux livre seraient-elles donc vierges ?

Remus fixa lui aussi un instant le livre ouvert avant de répondre.

-Les renseignements que nous avions réunis n'en parlaient pas. Il est vrai que pour le savoir, encore fallait-il l'avoir ouvert.

-Ce qu'aurait donc réussi Potter…

De quelle façon, Rogue aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

-Halte-là, voulez-vous ! Que je sois changé en ronflak cornu si tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec la magie noire ! Etes-vous certain qu'il s'agit bien du même livre ?

-Non, ce ne sont pour l'instant que des présomptions, se hâta de préciser Remus d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Toutes les appréhensions semblèrent au contraire vouloir s'exprimer d'un seul coup.

-Nous ne savons donc ni dans quel "monde" est Harry, ni si ce livre est bien celui dont parlait Remus ? articula Arthur Weasley, l'air singulièrement abattu.

-Ca veut dire que Harry est seul,prisonnier des mages noirs_ dans un autre monde _? croassa Hagrid, le visage défait.

-Qui en doute ? Quand je pense que nous restons là à théoriser… maugréa Fol Œil, englobant l'assemblée dans un roulement furieux de son œil magique. Finissons-en, Dumbledore! C'est bien ceci qui va nous conduire à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Sa baguette était pointée sur le livre posé sur le guéridon.

-Un instant, avança Tonks de sa voix flûtée. Tout cela fait en effet penser à de la magie noire, alors autant savoir ce qui nous attend. Remus, toi et tes amis n'avez pas tiré ces sources de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus secoua lentement la tête sans mot dire. On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer un forfait particulièrement gênant et peinait à trouver la formulation la moins choquante.

Il finit par répondre après que Dumbledore l'eut encouragé d'un regard appuyé.

-En fait… les documents qui nous ont appris l'existence de ce livre se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque privée. C'était… c'était celle des grands-parents de Sirius, acheva-t-il, les yeux rivés à ceux de Dumbledore.

-Je le savais ! explosa Rogue. Cette famille a toujours été connue pour…

-Pas plus que la tienne, Rogue, coupa froidement Remus.

Tonks, qui avait blêmi sous son maquillage lilas, lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-Dumbledore, Potter n'avait pas ce livre à son arrivée ? Il venait bien de la bibliothèque ? demanda soudain Kingsley.

Le directeur acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, comment savait-il déjà l'utiliser?

-Comment ? repartit Rogue. Mais grâce aux précieux conseils de son regretté parrain, bien sûr ! N'avez-vous pas entendu…

Lupin fit un pas en direction de Rogue. Personne ne se souvenait l'avoir jamais vu dans un tel état de colère glacée.

-Non seulement la famille de Sirius n'a jamais possédé cet objet, mais c'est lui-même qui nous a dissuadés de le rechercher ! Sais-tu pourquoi, Rogue ? Parce que dans ce livre aux merveilleuses potentialités, lui seul avait repéré un possible objet de magie noire ! Et la magie noire, que tu le croies ou non, Sirius n'a _jamais_ toléré d'en entendre parler !

Baguette en main, Rogue le rejoignait d'une enjambée quand les hautes statures de Kingsley Shackelbolt et d'Arthur Weasley s'interposèrent entre les deux sorciers.

-Nous en sommes tous convaincus, Remus, conclut fermement Arthur avant de repousser doucement Lupin vers sa place initiale, tandis que Kingsley se coulait imperceptiblement dans l'ombre de Rogue. Son visage n'exprimant que l'attente commune de la suite des révélations de Remus et Dumbledore, seul le plus fin observateur aurait remarqué qu'il ne perdait pas un geste du maître des Potions.

-Remus, Severus. Le moment ne saurait être plus mal choisi.

Le directeur les fixait tous deux d'un regard perçant qu'il maintint quelques secondes.

-Poursuivons. Pour ce qui est de ce livre, vous savez que je n'ai pas souhaité restreindre l'accès de Harry à la bibliothèque. Ai-je eu tort ? Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui. Ce dont je n'ai eu connaissance que par les informations de Remus il y a quelques jours, ce sont les pouvoirs du livre. Car, voyez-vous, celui-ci n'a jamais pu être ouvert par aucuns des moyens que j'aie pu tenter.

Un silence incrédule suivit cette déclaration. Harry Potter aurait réussi là où le plus puissant mage blanc de tous les temps avait échoué ?

Dumbledore leur sourit.

- Preuve qu'à tout âge des leçons restent à prendre… Il semble que mes connaissances dans certaines formes de magie aient encore quelques lacunes.

-Quoi d'étonnant au vu de la "forme de magie » en question ! marmonna Maugrey.

-Alastor, ce livre n'a pas été conçu dans de si noirs desseins que ses pouvoirs peuvent le faire redouter. Si j'ai acquis une certitude à son sujet, c'est qu'il ne contient pas une once de magie noire.

Des regards interloqués s'échangèrent comme un silence abasourdi accueillait l'information. Seraient-ils un jour au bout des surprises réservées par le vieux directeur ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit ce dernier, s'il s'agit bien du livre dont Remus et ses camarades avaient découvert l'existence, il semble que Harry ait réuni les conditions qui m'ont fait défaut.

Rogue, silencieux depuis son échange avec Lupin, haussa un sourcil. On y arrivait enfin.

-Sans vouloir diminuer les évidentes capacités de ce garçon, Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que l'étendue de ses pouvoirs lui permette de réussir là où vous ne l'avez pu. Il y a autre chose.

Maugrey faisait à présent les cent pas, signe d'intense réflexion.

-Je le pense aussi, Alastor. Mais si le problème de l'ouverture du livre ne se pose plus, il nous faut maintenant parvenir à utiliser le passage créé.

-Nous tenterons tout pour retrouver Harry. Pourtant… si vous-même n'avez pu emprunter ce "passage"… Le doute qui étreignait la voix d'Arthur trouvait un écho manifeste dans les yeux de Mac Gonagall, Tonks et Hagrid alors que ceux de Kingsley, Fol Œil, Lupin et Rogue demeuraient rivés à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire pour Arthur Weasley.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai échoué que ce sera forcément votre cas à tous. En réalité, j'ai la conviction qu'une aptitude innée est nécessaire pour utiliser ce livre. On pourrait comparer cela au don de métamorphomagie. Cela seul explique les échecs des puissants sorciers dont parlait Remus –le mien inclus, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Tonks. Il est à souhaiter que le don requis soit plus répandu que celui de notre jeune amie. Mais vous comprenez maintenant que l'on ne puisse prévoir si même un seul d'entre vous pourra utiliser cet… instrument.

Il regarda Mc Gonagall.

-Vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi, malgré l'interdiction de Hagrid de pratiquer la magie, j'ai jugé opportun de le convier ici ce soir.

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha lentement la tête.

Dumbledore enveloppa de son regard les sorciers en cercle autour de lui.

-Etes-vous prêts à essayer ?

D'un même mouvement de tête, tous acquiescèrent.

-Bien. Prenez vos baguettes et reformez le cercle. Pendant que je prononcerai les formules, concentrez toute votre énergie magique sur la volonté de retrouver Harry.

Il enveloppa les sorciers en cercle autour de lui d'un regard lumineux.

-Bonne chance à tous.

Alors que Dumbledore commençait à incanter les formules d'ancienne magie dans une langue oubliée, tous fermèrent instinctivement les yeux dans une suprême tentative de concentration.

Ils les rouvrirent quelques instants plus tard, après que les dernières paroles du directeur se soient évaporées dans un long silence.

Seuls quatre d'entre eux se tenaient toujours en cercle autour de lui.

**OoO**


End file.
